Is This The End?
by MarshalB
Summary: A continuation of the "Show No Fear, Show Them A Smile" story by HavocHound. Rocky has just been executed for murder. His friends and community are devastated but maybe there's hope…
1. Lost Hope

**A continuation of the "Show No Fear, Show Them A Smile" story by HavocHound. Rocky has just been executed for murder. His friends and community are devastated but maybe there's hope…**

 **If you haven't read "Show No Fear, Show Them A Smile" read it real quick, it's one chapter and sets the tone for this and future stories.**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Paw Patrol or it's show Based Characters, The O/C's are owner by either HavocHound or myself.**

Six vehicles rode throughout the night in silence as their normally busy town was quiet as a mouse. It was no surprise considering that there was a death announced only a few hours ago. Each of the riders had tears in their eyes that made it hard to drive towards their home on the Lookout Island, but by some miracle they made it they parked one by one, all of them got out and stared at the green and silver pup houe that was empty now and forever more. It's owner taken from them by the law... and corruption.

Without a word to each other, Ryder and the pups entered the Lookout and started to lie around. Almost lifeless. The realization that Rocky, their friend and teammate, was dead was still fresh in their minds.

Chase felt he needed to do something. Anything. A part of him wanted to just rip out Humdinger Sr.'s throat but he knew better. He walked to the window and just stared out at the night, thinking about the whole injustice that Rocky had to go through. _How could the Law I swore to uphold, work this way?_ thought Chase as he wanted nothing more than to rip his badge off his uniform and throw it into the lake. But he knew he couldn't do it. As much as he was angry and missed Rocky so badly, he had to find a way to go on.

Marshal looked over at his best friend and walked over to him. The two nuzzled in comfort of each other and shared tears together. As he looked outside, watching the moon over the water, he instantly fell into a memory of how much Rocky hated water in general. _I'm going to miss that. We all used to joke about it, even him._ However, the sorrow in his heart continued on as he thought about how he'll never hear him complain again. He knew he had to hold on the happy memories, but it was just so hard.

Skye was just sitting on one of the pup beds crying as she thought about how happy Rocky always was with Paw Patrol. She could almost hear his laughter even now, playing with them as they enjoyed their day. She wanted to see him one more time, but not as a corpse. She wanted him alive.

Rubble wasn't sure what to feel. He knew things would never be the same but somehow things just didn't seem right. It was like a nagging feeling that something was wrong. He might be the youngest but he was far smarter than some gave him credit for. ' _I've got to stay strong, the team depends on the strength of each of us. Maybe I'll take up recycling, Rocky would expect it of us to keep it going, even without him,_ thought Rubble.

Zuma just sat staring at nothing in particular. Rocky was gone, what would he do, how would he go on? He closed his eyes tight. He could almost hear his voice. He could smell him, feel him. ' _You need to find a way to move on'_ he thought he could almost hear Rocky's voice say. _He was my brother'_ thought Zuma, ' _I have to be strong, I have to find a way.'_

All their attention was taken when Ryder called everyone together.

"We have been through alot over the last few days. We can stand strong with the help of each other. Rocky was a great team member and would want us to keep doing our jobs" said Ryder, wiping his eyes with his sleep. "I'll take care of the funeral preparations tomorrow. You've all been through enough pups."

"I wanna help, Wyder!" shouted Zuma standing tall. "Rocky was our friend. He was part of our family! The least... the least I can do is give him a proper farewell!"

"I wanna help too!" said Rubble, also nodding.

One by one the pups all voiced their agreement and Ryder gave a small smile. "Okay, you pups can help. We'll decide what we'll do in the morning. For now... let's just get some sleep."

"It's not like we can sleep," whispered Zuma, silently breaking down. Skye quickly moved from her spot to hold and comfort the now weeping Zuma.

"Well, at least try to get some rest," Ryder said as he turned towards his room.

"Can I sweep with you tonight?" whimpered Zuma. "Us too?" said the rest of the pups one by one.

"Sure" said Ryder.

That night they all laid in each other arms and paws. Holding each other, comforting each other. They were a team they would get through this together...

Marshall and Skye were in charge or the decorations. They search all over Adventure Bay looking for everything they could find that was Green and Silver. What they finally realized was everything they needed was in the recycle bins outside the Lookout. ' _Rocky would be so proud'_ thought both of the pups.

They found Green and Silver material that worked perfect as drapes. The even found green and silver ribbons that they used as streamers for the main room where the service would be held.

All in all they felt the place looked great.

As they both stepped back looking, Marshall tripped over a row of chairs, knocking them all over. Skye just shook her head. Marshal thought back to all his past memories of crashing into the pups and how Rocky would laugh before two would hug it out. Marshal lost it as tears fell down his face.

"I can't believe he's really gone…" cried Marshal. Skye immediately went over and held her friend. "How are going to go on, this hurts so bad"

"We have to find a way, it's what Rocky would have wanted" said Skye, nuzzling him.

Chase and Rubble were put in charge of flowers, the wreaths, and photo's of Rocky. The flowers were easy to buy in colors of Green and White with Silver ribbons around everything. The wreath came next and they put a lot of thought into the ribbon that read "We'll miss you, Use it or Reuse it" However, when it came to the pictures…

"How do we chose?" asked Rubble as he and Chase sat across from each other looking through the photo albums that Ryder had put together. "So many memories, look at this here. We all are at the beach with Rocky trying to sit as far from the water as possible, I don't think I'll ever look at the water the same. I'm really gonna miss that pup."

The decided to pick one of Rocky standing proudly next to his Recycle Truck. There was one of the pups in their uniforms, with Rocky out front receiving one of many rewards from Mayor Goodway for establishing a recycle program for Adventure Bay.

"He sure was proud that day" whimpered Rubble as we wiped a tear from his eye quickly looking over to see if Chase saw it or not. Of course always observant Chase saw it but didn't say anything as he wiped a tear from his own.

Then they found it. The perfect picture, it was Rocky and Zuma holding each other laughing. It was taken at Alex's last birthday party. You could clearly see the happiness in both of their eye's. "They were never far from each other… We have to find a way to help Zuma get through this. We have to stand strong as a team, as a family" said Chase now tearing up thinking about that day and the many days to come.

Ryder and Zuma arrived at the Morgue of Foggy Bottom to collect the body and move him back to Adventure Bay for the funeral. As they were walking to the entrance Humdinger Sr. walked out.

"What are you doing here?" said Zuma through gritted teeth. Ryder placed his hand on Zuma's shoulder to try to calm him.

"Just out for a stroll on this fine day…" said Humdinger, taunting them to say something. "I figured I'd take one more look at the pup that stole my son from me."

"You're son was a pup rapist you bastard," muttered Zuma.

Humdinger growled. "My son was innocent. You're _murderous_ friend got what he deserved, you know. At least Humdinger Jr. can rest at peace. Justice has been done." With that he turned and walked away with his head up high.

"I'll rip him apart!" growled Zuma lunging towards Humdinger Sr.

Ryder quickly dove in front of Zuma and embraced him in a tight hug. "He's not worth it, Zuma" said Ryder. Ryder could feel the anger pour out of Zuma and then came the whimpering and shaking as Zuma broke down in tears.

"Isn't that touching" sniped Humdinger Sr.

"Paw Patrol will never do anything for Foggy Bottom, Humdinger. Not if it has people like you in it!" yelled Ryder with eyes full of hate. "You killed Rocky, and I will never forgive you. And if you don't get out of here I may be forced to let Zuma have you."

Ryder turned to Zuma, "Come on, we have a friend to pick up." They both turned and walked into the office.

They signed the necessary paperwork to have the body released and returned to Adventure Bay for services. The morgue had even prepared Rocky for his funeral so all that was left was for him to be delivered. When everything was finished, Ryder was about to leave when Zuma made a request to see Rocky. To make sure he looked good.

Ryder allowed it as one of the staff members took Zuma to one of the preparations rooms and let him in. "Take as long as you need."

The Casket was open as Zuma walked in. Rocky was laid out in a beautiful green suit that appeared a perfect fit. The casket was a beautiful oak, thought Zuma. The handles were wooden as well. The interior lining was silver and looked like pillows supporting the pup. Rocky's head appeared to be resting on a soft pillow, his eyes gently closed as if sleeping. Rocky's paws were crossed resting upon his chest. His in paws was his Green Pup Tag. Everything appeared perfect, too perfect.

Zuma approached the casket and he felt like his heart just stopped. Zuma's mind quickly flashed to a time when the pup's decide to have a trick contest.

Chase was coming up with the trick ideas, his next idea was a 'Play Dead' contest. Who could be the most convincing.

Marshal decided to go first. He quickly just dropped to the floor with his tongue sticking out. it didn't seem to be more than a few seconds until he started giggling.

"Not even close!" said all the pups together.

Next was Skye, she decided to crash into the ground. laying on her side hardly moving until her fur fell across her nose. She immediately sneezed.

"Oh!, that was close" said Chase.

Chase said try it like this, 'making a gun shooting noise he fell over on the ground and stuck his paws in the air."

"FAKE!" yelled everyone laughing.

Rubble said "I'll give it a try." Rubble dropped to the floor and laid there for a few moments perfectly still. The pups were impressed, that is until Rubble starting snoring.

"Ha! someone wake him up!" laughed Skye

Zuma did say anything he just fell over. Zuma smacked his head as he hit the floor. "Dude, i think i might have actually killed myself." everyone just laughed.

It was now Rocky's turn. they all turned to Rocky to find that he was laying on the floor. The walked over and looked. Rocky laid so still it didn't even appear he was breathing.

"Did he pass out?" asked Skye. "it doesn't look like he's breathing, Marshal you should check on him." Zuma ran over to his side "Buddy!" whimpered Zuma. At that Rocky broke down laughing.

"I'm fine, you guys need to learn to act" said Rocky. Rocky stood up and walked over to Zuma, "I'll never leave my buddy behind, Zuma"

That thought snapped Zuma back to the present, "Dude, wake up, this is a bad dream right?" cried Zuma. Ryder walked up and held Zuma as they both broke down in tears.

"He does look really good" said Zuma "I always heard that saying, but he weally does"

After a few moments they turned to leave, "Let's go home, Zuma" said Ryder as he guided them towards the door. They got into their vehicles as Zuma looked at the morgue one last time.

"I don't ever plan on stepping foot in the town again, for as long as I live" whimpered Zuma as they drove away.


	2. Sad Day with a Twist

The next day as the funeral procession moved through the town the citizens of Adventure Bay lined the streets. The Paw Patrol moved along, Ryder in the lead pulling the trailer with Rocky's casket sitting on top. The rest of the Paw Patrol vehicles draped in the black cloth covering the Paw Patrol Logos followed two in each row. First was Chase and Marshal in their vehicles light flashing, next was Zuma and Rubble and then Jake and Everest rode in her vehicle. Of course Skye was flying above the group stopping and hovering as the procession stopped at various points along the route. The group moved past Katie's shop, then past City Hall where they stopped long enough for Mayor Goodway to announce the proclamation naming the day Rocky Appreciation Day. The group then rode past the park where the pups loved to play together, then on to the Lookout. The people of Adventure Bay all gathered at the base of the Lookout to watch as the casket was carried into the main room where the service would be held.

The service was beautiful. The casket was sitting up front with Ryder and the pups sitting behind on a slightly raised stage with the podium overlooking the casket and all the flowers sent by everyone. The Mayor spoke about all that Rocky did for the citizens of Adventure Bay. Then Ryder and a few of the pups rose and walked to the podium.

"I close my eyes and can still see Rocky the day I found him and brought him home to join Paw Patrol" said Ryder. "He was by far the most resourceful pup I ever met; Rocky could invent the greatest things with just stuff he found lying around." Ryder would go on to describe Rocky first mission and then with tears in his eyes, Ryder described Rocky's last mission.

As Ryder turned Marshal stepped forward nuzzling Ryder before stepping up to the podium. "I loved Rocky more than just a teammate, he was a great friend and a family member to us all" said Marshal, turning to clear his broken voice. "I'll miss the funny side of Rocky, that laugh would warm you heart." Marshal being Marshal went on to describe several funny stories trying his best to lighten the mood.

Zuma was the final pup to step to the podium. Zuma looked down at his written speech that he hoped would help him. As Zuma started to speak he stopped and broke down, Marshal quickly moved to his side and held him telling him they would do this together.

Zuma wadded up his speech and threw it to the side. "Wocky was my big brother, I wuved him more than anyone in my life. I know he's up there in puppy heaven watching over us all and I want all of you to know, he cared more for the people he served than he did for himself." Zuma took a deep breath and continued; "Wocky had such a huge heart and would do anything for anyone" Zuma stopped and smiled at the young female Dalmatian Rocky had saved that costed him his life who was sitting on the front row. "Wocky would want more than anything for us to keep up the fight and protect everyone we can, pup and person, We will stand as a team, as a family, as brothers and sisters, together to the end…"

As if on cue all the pups stood up from their seats and made their way to Zuma's side they stood tall holding on to each other then they stopped and saluted the Casket as one. Slowly the lid of the casket was lowered and the flag was draped over the top. In the distance TAPS began to play.

Ryder and the Pups walked out following as the casket was moved to the graveyard where Rocky would be buried. As the casket was lowered the pups could do nothing but hold their heads back and Howl, howl for their fallen brother, howl from the deepest bottom of their hearts; there was not a dry eye in all of Adventure Bay.

And so the story ends… or does it?

A tombstone sits atop a freshly dug grave, it reads.

 ** _Here Lies Rocky_**

 ** _Paw Patrol Team Member_**

 ** _A Teammate, A Friend, A Brother To The End_**

 **"** ** _Don't Lose It, Reuse It"_**

 ** _You will forever be in our hearts_**

Rocky lies in eternal slumber… or so it seemed. Opening his eyes, Rocky gasped for breath, "What the heck! Where am I? Is this heaven? It's so dark." Rocky realizes he's in a box, he can barely move. Rocky pushes with all his strength but nothing moves. "What do I do? What do I do?" says a now panicking Rocky. Above him he hears something, a scratching noise. "Help! Someone help me!" barks Rocky. The sound seems to be getting closer, it stops. The lid slowly opens, light hits Rocky's face blinding him instantly. "Are you angels?" whimpers Rocky. "No, but we're here to take you to safe place" says a strange voice. Rocky thinks ' _I recognize that face, he was one of the guards at the_ _execution._ ' A now exhausted, confused Rocky faints. Human hands lift him out of the casket as orders are given by that same strange voice, "Place that fake body in there, Seal it up and cover it up, make it look just like the pictures we took before digging him up. Nobody can know we were here."

Rocky slowly opens his eyes to see he is lying on a table in a well lit room. "Oh no!, it was a dream! I really have to go through that again?" Someone walks up to the table and looks down at him; it is one of the guards he saw in the dream of his execution.

"Are you here to execute me…" whimpered Rocky visible shaking.

"No, you already did that. We rescued you" says that same strange voice he heard before passing out.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Lyons. These are my friends Daniel and Nero. I knew you didn't deserve that trumped up mess they called a trail. So I switched the drugs out from one that would kill you, to one that put you into a catatonic sleep for a few days until everything quieted down" explained Lyons. "We hoped you would be a great ally to our cause."

"What do you mean?" asked Rocky, slowly raising himself up.

"The Humdinger Family has ruled Foggy Bottom for over 200 years with corruption, intimidation, and darker acts if it suited them" said Lyons. "Humdinger Sr. may not be mayor anymore but his family's money still has power and control over those in power. He won't stop until he commands everything." Lyons gave what he said a moment to sink in then continued, "Each of us has lost somebody because of Humdinger and his family, we have been trying for years to bring down the Humdinger Empire, We really hoped that you would help us, you know what they are capable of…"

Rocky stared at Lyon's and his associates for what seemed like hours, even though it was only minutes, thinking.

' _I could do this, I could end Humdinger's reign of terror and bring peace to not only Adventure Bay but Foggy Bottom as well. I will do whatever it takes to get back to my family. Heh! Family."_ In the past he had always thought of Ryder and the pups as best friends and teammates, but his thoughts were right, they were his family. He would do anything to protect them and see them again, even if it was from a distance, for now…

"Alright I'll help you" said Rocky "but I'll need to put some things together in order to do this right.

"Alright!" said Lyons. "I have been a Class A scrounge for years, I can come up with any equipment you need."

"I served as a protective detail driver for executives until I got bored with it and moved here taking a job as a guard. I can drive anything and fly anything" said Daniel.

"And I was a computer nerd before the Dot Com industry collapsed. I have access to computers and information from the streets" added Nero "I'll get you whatever intel you need."

"All we need now is someone to put it all together and bring Humdinger down" said Lyons "A-and you're perfect, you don't exist, you are a ghost to this world"

Rocky thought about all of this for a second and announced "I am dead to everyone, I am a ghost like you said Lyons, I will assume the identity of "Ghost Wolf" I will enter the shadows of the night and put an end to Humdinger and his family." Rocky ended with, "The Night Is Always Watching"

"Eewwwh! I have chills" said Lyons "This could work, we WILL make this happen. What do you need Ghost?"


	3. Let's Get To Work

"Ok I'm going to need a few things Lyons" said Rocky

"Give me a list and I'll get it together" said Lyons.

"Daniel, I'm going to want you to work with me on developing our equipment vehicle and

pup packs" said Rocky

"I've got a van we can use" said Daniel "You tell me what you want me to do and I'll do

it. Once we have the equipment loaded and I know the weight, we can start learning to

control the van for high speed if needed."

"Nero, you job is one of the most important" said Rocky "I need you to gather as much

information on the Humdingers. We'll prioritize our targets and take them down.

"You got it Ghost" said Nero "I'll create a database of the movements and operations

they are involved in."

"I need a desk and quite area so I can begin designing the equipment we need" said

Rocky

"I've got an office set up for you and we have the best drafting software there is" said

Lyons.

With that Rocky began to create a list of all the materials and equipment he would need.

Rocky gave it to Lyons who said "I'll have this in three hours."

Rocky walked into the office, it was a nicely stocked office, desk, computer, Filing

cabinets, and plenty of shelves to put materials on. On one wall was a smart screen that

he would be able to plan the missions on and brief the team before heading out. On the

wall across from his desk was a shelf on which he placed his Recycle Pup hat and his

Paw Patrol Pup Tag.

"I will end this and find a way back to you guys, I promise" said Rocky

Rocky went to the computer and began designing his equipment, pup packs and the

vehicles. He started with a new pup tag it was dark gray with a black howling wolf in the

center. Rocky decided that his colors should be gray and black. His uniform would

consist of gray and black urban camouflage and his packs would be similarly colored.

His pup tag would allow him to communicate with all his team just like the Paw Patrol.

He added an encryption feature that would not allow any of their conversations to be

tapped into and no one would be able to find their tracking signals. Rocky thought 'I'll

have to show this to Ryder someday.' Rocky also designed ear pieces for all the team

to wear that worked as a bone mike so they would be able to hear and talk with no one

being able to see the device. Rocky figured the guys probably didn't want to wear dog

collars.

With that completed Rocky went on to design his pup packs. The first would be a stealth

pack for investigating site before going in. It had a zip line similar to Chases. It also had

recording equipment so he could take pictures and video if needed. Then it had a set of

Lock picks that he could breach any door. The pack contained various forms of

camouflage for hiding when necessary. Then it had several stun guns in the event he

needed it for escape. Overall the packs would be incredibly light, Lyons said he could

get Rocky Carbon Fiber material to make the packs out of. This would make the pack

lighter by half then the packs the Paw Patrol wore now.

'That's something else I'll need to teach Ryder' thought Rocky as his eyes moistened.

Rocky shook his head 'This is for them as well, as long as Humdinger is free, they won't

be safe either.'

Then Rocky began designing his mission pack. This had several of the same features

as the stealth pack but included in this pack was the equipment he would need to take

down bad guys. Along with the stun guns there were quick straps that could be used as

handcuffs if needed. There was a button installed in the pack easily reach by Rocky if

he decided it was needed. That button would change the Stun Gun over to a high

voltage system that would kill even the largest man.

Rocky hated the idea of killing anyone, he had done it once to protect the life of a victim,

and he knew he could do it if needed. Rocky's plan was to take them down and leave

them for the Local Police. Rocky knew that sometimes drastic measures might have to

be taken.

'If I kill them, I may never be able to go back' thought Rocky 'But I'll do whatever it takes

to bring the Humdingers down.'

Rocky began practicing martial arts and various take down moves he would need. Once

Lyons arrived with the materials Rocky requested he went to work.

Rocky instructed Daniel on what he wanted built into the van. Nero asked for space to

set up n on board computer system to assist Rocky in the field.

Rocky was amazed as he stood in front of a mirror admiring his work. It had taken him

three weeks to put all the equipment together, test it, train with it, and get ready.

"You're getting pretty muscled up Ghost!" said Lyons walking into the room "This

equipment is great, I have no doubt that you will become Humdinger's worst nightmare"

"As far as the muscles, I've been working out in my spare time to be strong enough to

do the job." said Rocky "And as far as I becoming Humdinger's worst nightmare,

Remember this above everything else. We ARE a team, We WILL leave no one behind

and We ARE Humdinger's worst nightmare and it's time to put that bastard to bed!"

Just then Nero ran into the room. Nero said "Uh Ghost sir, I have some information you

will want to see…"


	4. The Pups Try to Move On

Ryder and the Pups walked away from the cemetery with their hearts broken. They had lost their friend to a corrupt law system, a system they once believed in. It was a long, slow ride back to the Lookout. It felt so weird and wrong not having the green recycling truck by their side. Ryder had Rocky's Pup House stored, he would never be able to let another pup use it, nor would he ever be able to dismantle it. Ryder thought it best to put it out of sight to try to help the pups.

"Whewe's Wocky's Pup House?" asked Zuma, as they parked their cars and turned them back to their houses. He had noticed the missing truck as they pulled in. "You didn't get wid of it did you Wyder?"

"No Zuma, I would never do that" said Ryder. "I put it away for now. I thought it best to not have to look at it everyday."

"But want to see it, at least one last time." whimpered Zuma.

"Ok, Pup's you can see it anytime you want" said Ryder "I want all of you to take some time for yourselves. I've arranged with Mayor Goodway to have some coverage for us while we heal."

"Rocky would want us to go on" sniffled Chase, doing it his best to keep a professional face, but the few tears in his eyes betrayed him. "But we're just not ready to get back in the game."

"I may move on, but my heawt will nevew heal." cried Zuma

"We all miss him, Zuma" said Marshall, nuzzling him. "But we can do this, but we have to do it together."

"I just don't understand how all this has happened" whined Rubble.

"None of us do, Rubble" said Ryder. "Like I said take all the time you need. But I need you available soon."

With that the pups made their way to their pup houses. No one ate dinner that evening, no one could find it in them. Later that evening as the pups and Ryder had gone to bed, Zuma laid there doing his best to sleep. He finally gave up and walked over to the ridge overlooking the bay. It was a spot him and Rocky would sometimes go to for relaxation or to talk about stuff. Zuma noticed two other figures under the moonlight as he got closer; it was Chase and Marshall.

"You guys couldn't sleep eithew, uh" said Zuma.

"No, not at all" said Marshall, whimpering

"I've tried, I tried running to tire myself out" said Chase. "Nothing helps, I just thought maybe some fresh air would help. I found Marshall sitting here and we've just been watching the stars."

"It helps clear my mind but nothing seems to help tonight" said Marshall.

"It's going to take time, but we'll do this together" said Chase

"We'll do it for Wocky, Wight?" said Zuma, a tear falling down his cheek.

"You bet we will" said Chase and Marshall together.

The three of them soon heard more pawsteps and turned to find both Rubble and Skye walking towards them.

"I guess we're not the only ones that can't sleep" said Skye

No one said anything the pups just looked up at the stars, side by side they sat together. It was a beautiful clear night and the stars were shining brightly. The pups were together holding each other, crying with each other, but most importantly the pups knew they would be there for each other no matter what. As the night went on the pups began yawning.

"I think I'll just lay right here with you guys" said Marshall.

"I think that's a great idea" said Skye "as long as you guys are close, I don't feel as sad."

One by one the pups laid down all the pups were touching in some manner before falling asleep. Chase was the last to lay down as he walked over to the sleeping Skye and watched her for a moment.

"I'm so sorry I could find a way to save you Rocky" said Chase "But I will go to my grave before I let anything else happen to these Pup's. I promise Rocky, I'll watch over them and keep them safe."

Chase laid down next to Skye and drifted off to sleep.

Ryder walked out of the Lookout the next morning stretching, but was soon met by confusion. Ryder was not met by Chase, who always greeted him in the morning, this time which was unusual but under the circumstances it wasn't a cause for concern. He began walking around the grounds and saw the pups lying together on the ridge. Ryder smiled and walked over to them. Ryder pause and took out his pup pad to take a picture of the sleeping pups.

"This is why we will survive this ordeal" Ryder said to himself "Because they will stick together and be there for each other."

As Ryder approached Chase snapped awake growling.

"Oh, it's you Ryder, Sir" said Chase "I'm sorry I was not up to check the grounds with you. It's just..."

"Don't worry about it Chase" said Ryder "You pups have been through Hell. We'll get back on schedule, but I don't think we can here."

"What do you mean?" said Chase.

"I think as a team we need to go somewhere and cool down for a while" said Ryder "Then we can come back ready to go back to work. Wake the pups and we'll have breakfast and then figure out our plan, together."

"Yes Sir, Ryder Sir" said Chase.

"By the way," said Ryder "Thanks for always being there for me and watching over the pups"

With that Ryder walked back towards the Lookout and went in to get the pups breakfast ready.

Chase just sat there for a moment thinking, then turned and began waking up the pups.

 **A/N:** While I will be focusing on Rocky story, I will from time to time be jumping back to the other pups. Who knows maybe they'll end up together... You'll just have to read on.


	5. And So it Begins

_Just then Nero ran into the room. Nero said "Uh Ghost sir, I have some information you will want_

 _to see..."_

"Yes, Nero?" said Rocky, looking up.

"I found information that Humdinger's cousin Jesse is running a phony pharmaceuticals scam," explained Nero looking through some papers he had. "He brings in the cheap fake drugs and has his stores sell them at regular prices."

"That would mean that people that depend on those medications aren't getting what they need" said Lyons, gritting his teeth. "A lot of people could be killed because of this, if they haven't died already. Ghost we gotta put a stop to this!"

"I agree" said Rocky, standing on all fours. "Nero get me everything you can on his building, any security, and the best way in."

"On it, sir" said Nero running back to his computers.

'Ok, this is it, our first mission' thought Rocky.

"Lyons" said Rocky "I have all I need to this mission. But I want you along to help me with repairs if it comes to that. You can copilot with Daniel."

"Sounds good, Ghost" said Lyons. "Are you gonna kill him?"

"I'd rather not" said Rocky, biting his lip. Still he had blood already on his paws. If need be, he would add more so that the family could be ended. "If I can turn him over to proper authorities then I can prove the corruption to the family. But if it comes to that I won't hesitate."

"Daniel, I need you to plot the routes to the location and look for possible escape route if needed" said Rocky, turning to the driver. "Also in case we get split up we need to determine a rally point to meet at."

"This is gonna be great!" said Lyons.

Nero came back after a short search and provided Rocky with the details of the building. Rocky determined the best access would be through the skylights. There were cameras around the building, but if he approached from the rooftops he would be above them.

Also there were guards two outside and Nero wasn't sure about how many might be inside.

Rocky spent the rest of the day practicing his Pup-Fu skills. He preferred to not kill anyone only knock them out. But Rocky had told himself that at some point lethal force would be needed to take care of the problem. And he knew for sure that he wanted to look Humdinger Sr. in the eye as his life slipped away. 'Soon, Rocky, soon' thought Rocky.

Daniel came to Rocky with his plan as evening was approaching "I think this is the best access to get you to the rooftops without being close enough to alert the guards" said Daniel, pointing to the entrance. "We'll stand by and monitor your progress on Nero's computer. Don't hesitate to call for backup if you need it. It's our first time out and things happen."

"I hope to not get you guys involved if possible" said Rocky "But I'll call if I need you. It's going to be a long night, let's get some rest before we head out."

The warehouse district was down in the worst part of Foggy Bottom. The area around the buildings was fairly dark; Rocky would use that to his advantage. The team had assembled in the van and Rocky went over the plan once more with everyone. Daniel had designed the van to look non-descript on the outside it looked like just another van. On the inside however was a tech toy wonderland, Nero's mobile system took up one side of the rear. The other was cabinets and shelves full of Rocky's tech toys in the event the mission had to be changed on the fly. Rocky thought it smart to not carry more than he needed to get the mission done.

The van pulled into a dark alley about two blocks from the building.

"I'll be able to track where you are in the building" said Nero. "I have the floorplan in my computer so if you get stuck just ask I'll direct you as best as I can."

"Don't forget, Ghost" said Lyons "You're not alone, if you need us hit the panic button and the cavalry will come break heads."

"I hope this goes as planned" said Rocky "But if I need you I'll call."

With that Rocky slipped out the side door. Rocky slipped on his night vision goggles and quickly climbed up the side of the building. Upon reaching the top he stopped and scanned everything. So far it appeared to be as Nero's Intel revealed. Rocky moved quietly towards the warehouse. As he approached the roof of the warehouse he stopped again. He saw the two guards sitting on boxes near the front door. He looked around and saw that indeed there were no cameras watching the roof. 'What an idiot' thought Rocky 'I would guard the roof more than anything. Guards can cover the ground but the roof is always easy access.' Rocky slipped over the edge and moved above the guards. They never knew what hit them. Rocky darted at them before they could react, down with a thud they both went. Rocky would have to move fast in case someone checked on the guards. Rocky moved to the skylight. He checked it for alarms and found such a device. Nero had taught Rocky how to disable the sensors quickly and did so in record time. Rocky opened the skylight and scanned the room. He saw at least 5 guards, 1 of which was standing outside what appeared to be an office door.

"Nero" Rocky said into his tag "I see a guard outside an office door. Is that where Jesse should be?"

"Yes, Ghost," said Nero. "the rest of the warehouse should be open with only that one office."

"Got it, I see 5 guards inside," said Rocky "Two are down near the front door. I'm going in."

"Good Luck, Ghost" replied Nero.

Rocky attached a hook with a rope and quickly lowered himself to the floor. There were rows of boxes all over. They were stacked low so that you could see people moving around. That would have been a problem for a person, but not a pup. Rocky moved around the perimeter of the room. As he came to a guard he would either dart them or knock them out with a well-placed paw to the neck. As Rocky took them

down he zip tied their hands and feet as well as placed tape over their mouths. The only guard left was the guard by the office. There was no way to approach him without being seen. Rocky decided to dart him and hit the door as fast as he could. Rocky stepped out of

the shadows.

"Hey, who are you!" yelled the guard

Rocky darted him and said "Good night." Rocky ran for the door, as he approached the door opened and a young man looked out just in time to see Rocky's paw that was heading for the door strike him in the jaw breaking it. Blood flew as he staggered back.

"Whut thu Hell!" said Jesse as he fell back.

Rocky jumped on his chest as soon as he fell. Just before Rocky dealt the blow that would knock him unconscious rocky said "Ghost Wolf is here to take you out!" Rocky swiftly struck. The now unconscious Jesse was lying bleeding on the floor from his

badly broken jaw and teeth.

Rocky tied Jesse up and then went back and secured the guard outside the door.

"All targets down and secured" said Rocky into his tag "how does the perimeter look."

"All quiet out here, Ghost" said Nero "You coming through the front door?"

"Yes, Give me 5 then pick me up" replied Rocky.

Rocky quickly took pictures of all the documents he could find. Rocky walked over and removed the hard drive from the security cameras. He then took a picture of Jesse 'You never know' thought Rocky 'I might need this.' Rocky turned and left a copy of the evidence the Authorities would need to properly punish Jesse Humdinger and his men.

Rocky wiped his paw through the blood on the floor and wrote "The Ghost Never Sleeps" on the wall above Jesse's body.

Rocky slipped out the front door of the warehouse. He stepped over to the two guards and secured them then dragged them inside. 'Less chance for the local police to find them" thought Rocky. The van pulled up and Rocky stepped inside.

"Mission accomplished" said Rocky pulling his hood off "Nero, would you be so kind as to let the state police know to come looking."

"Great Job!" said the guys all together as Daniel drove for home.

An anonymous tip was called into the state police who quickly swarmed the building. They were amazed at the detailed evidence left for them not to mention the grizzly scene with 8 people bound and gagged. The writing on the wall startled them at first.

"'The Ghost Never Sleeps' What is that supposed to mean?" asked one of the officers.

"Beats me" said another officer "Wow, look who we have here."

It seemed one of those bound was of particular interest to the officers, although badly injured.

"We've been trying to catch you for years, Jesse" said one of the officers with a smile "I think someone doesn't like you."

Jesse could speak his broken jaw had now swollen and he just hung his head in defeat.

Back at the lair Nero poured over the information Rocky had returned with. It provided details of everything from where the drugs came from to everywhere they were distributed. There was also another item of interest to Nero, this he would have to take to Ghost Right away.

Rocky was checking over his pup pack and reloading the dart guns as well as refilling the zip straps he used to secure the guards. Nero walked out to the bay where Rocky was.

Nero said "Ghost, I have something new for you to look at."

 **A/N: So the battle has begun. What do you think? Expect the unexpected.**


	6. Together We Stand

Chase had woken the pups and everyone was making their way to the Lookout for breakfast. The pups sat down in front of their bowls as Ryder poured their food. Each of the pups stopped and looked down to where Rocky's bowl should be.

"I don't know if I can do this" said Marshall "I miss him so much."

"He was so full of life" said Rubble whimpering.

"We have to find a way" said Zuma "Wocky would want us to."

Chase walked over to where Rocky's bowl would be and laid down crying softly. The other pups walked over to Chase embracing him and each other.

Ryder spoke up "Pups, I've decided we are going to go on a trip for a while. I've spoke to Jake and Everest is coming as well. We need to spend time together as a family. When we're ready to be a team again We'll come back. I've arranged for coverage while we are away."

"Whatever you think is best Ryder, Sir" said Marshall all the other pups nodded in agreement.

Ryder and the pups loaded up the Paw Patroller and soon were ready to set out.

"So where are we headed Ryder, Sir?" asked Chase

"I was thinking we would head for Colorado" said Ryder "Maybe snowboarding in a new place will take everyone's mind off of things for a while. Then we're heading to Virginia, I have an idea and we are going to need to stop by and see a friend of mine."

"Ok, what's in Virginia?" asked Chase "I only know of one place in Virginia"

Ryder winked at Chase "You'll have to wait and see. It's a special surprize, mainly for you."

"Well, now you have my curiously peaked" laughed Chase.

The pups settled down in their places for the rest of the trip. They arrived in Colorado and as soon as Everest saw the snow on the mountains her tail started wagging like a the prop of an airplane.

"Oh Wow, this is so awesome!" said Everest.

"I knew you'd like it" said Ryder "I found a little place where we can just spend some time healing and snowboarding."

The Paw Patroller pulled to a stop and the doors openned. The pups all ran out into the snow as Ryder walked out into the clean fresh air.

"This is going to be amazing" said Rubble pulling his snowboard out of the Paw Patroller.

"How long are we staying, Ryder" asked Marshall

"A few days" said Ryder "We have an appointment to get to this weekend."

"Were?" said Skye

"You'll have to wait and see' said Ryder

"Wocky would have hated all this wet" whimpered Zuma "But he would have loved the view."

All the pups rushed over to Zuma and embraced in a group hug.

"We have to stay strong" said Chase "There will be tears. But we can face anything together."

The pups decided to spend the rest of the day snowboarding. Chase, Zuma , Everest and Rubble decided to have a trick contest. It was quickly decided that Everest and Rubble were the best at snowboarding but all in all everyone had a great time.

That evening as they sat around a campfire everyone decided to tell their best Rocky memory. There were tears and laughs hugs and before everyone realized it Marshall and Everest had slipped off to stare at the stars together. Skye noticed and went to drag Chase off in the opposite direction. Rubble and Zuma looked at each other and laughed.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm beat" said Zuma "I'm going to bed"

"Me too!" yawned Rubble.

Ryder looked towards where his pup couples had wandered off. 'They grow up so fast' thought Ryder walking into the Paw Patroller.

As he turned back towards the pups he yelled "Don't stay up too late!"

"We won't!" came the call from both directions.

The next few days flew by and as they were starting to get things loaded back into the Paw Patroller Ryder stepped out and called Chase to come inside.

The Pups stopped and looked at Chase.

"What? I don't know" said Chase

"Well don't keep him waiting" said Skye nuzzling Chase as he followed Ryder inside.

"Yes sir, Ryder Sir!" said Chase

"Chase, you're one of my oldest friends" started Ryder "This has been harder than anything I have ever dealt with."

"We're here for you Ryder" said Chase

"I know, and I appreciate it" said Ryder "But I can't let this one go."

"What do you mean?" asked Chase.

"I can't let Rocky die in vain while that jerk walks free" said Ryder "I've spoken with a friend and he has helped me come up with a plan to do something a little different."

"Are you planning on killing Humdinger?" gulped Chase "I'd would hate to, but you know I would have to stop you."

"No!" laughed Ryder "This is legitimate.I'm taking you to Quantico, Virginia. I've got you enrolled in the FBI academy K9 program. We're going to take Super Spy Chase to the next level."

"No way!" said Chase "I'm going to be a fed?"

"Auxiliary, you'll still work for me" explained Ryder "But you'll be working for the FBI to help take down Humdinger."

"That's great" said Chase "I'll do anything I can to expose that bastard for what he is."

"According to my friend at the FBI, it more than just Humdinger" said Ryder "Don't get me wrong. K9 Academy is going to be the toughest thing you've ever done. But when you're done, Paw Patrol will be a force to reckon with."

"When do I start" asked Chase

"Monday, so you need to get some rest over the next few days you're going to need it" said Ryder

"Thanks so much for this chance to prove myself" said Chase as he jumped up and licked Ryder's face.

The other pups had walked in and heard just enough to understand what Chase was about to delve into.

"We're all behind you Chase" said Marshall "I know you'll be the best in the class."

It was a long month of training for Chase. Skye noticed although he was exhausted on the weekends when they got to see him. Chase had also become quite muscular and she could help but notice. The other pups notice that he was becoming very confident in his abilities.

"Wow Chase" said Ryder "My friend says you are one of the best they ever trained. I hope they let you come home soon."

"I graduate next weekend" said Chase "This week is nothing but tests. I think I'm ready"

"I know you're ready Chase" said Marshall "Just don't forget us little guys once you graduate."

"You're kidding right" said Chase looking hurt "You guys are my driving force. I love the training but the time away from you guys is really hard. What have you guys been doing while I was away?"

"Dude, We've been twaining ouwselves" said Zuma.

The pups had all be working hard and although there were tough days together they had each managed to better themselves in their prospective jobs.

"I think we're ready to go home" said Ryder "It's time to get our lives back."

Chase graduated with honors and was now a federally certified K9. The instructors admitted they would love to keep Chase in the FBI but they also understood what the Paw Patrol provided.

The Paw Patrol returned to Adventure Bay to a hero's welcome. Mayor Goodway proudly reinstated the Paw Patrol to active duty. Katie was the first to jump into Ryder's arms telling him how much she had missed him.

Ryder and the Pups walked into the Lookout and Ryder called the Pups to the Control Room.

As the pups arrived in the elevator jumping into their spots.

"Paw Patrol ready for action, Ryder, Sir" said Chase.

"Pups, welcome back to the Lookout" said Ryder "Let's face it our first few missions are going to seem difficult. But you pups have been strong so far and stuck together like family. I know you can do it and now we have a few new skills that we can use."

"I haven't wanted to ask" said Zuma shyly "Awe you going to weplace Wocky."

"I've thought about it" said Ryder "Rubble has taken over the recycling duties and Marshall is trying his best to help me work on the vehicles. I just don't think it's time to worry about that yet. I'll let you know before I decide to do anything."

Skye had already walked up and was hugging Zuma. "No one will ever replace Rocky" said Skye "No matter what happens, we will always remember him."

Zuma turned to look at Skye and cried into her shoulder. "I want to move on" whimpered Zuma "But it just huwts too much."

"Zuma" said Ryder petting his head "If you're not ready. We all understand."

"No, I have too" said Zuma "I have too fow Wocky."

Ryder's Pup Pad rang.

"Ryder Here" answered Ryder "How can I help you?"

"I know you just got back but I can't find Chickaletta" said Mayor Goodway.

"No jobs to big, No Pup too Small" said Ryder "We'll be on the way."

"Pups let's all go save a chicken" laughed Ryder.

"Well some things never change" laughed Marshall as he ran to the slide followed by the other pups.


	7. Another One Bites The Dust Part I

Nero pulled out a file and showed Rocky the contents. It seemed that someone in Humdinger's family had been helping a local thief by sending him suggestions on who to hit for big ticket items.

"I was thinking if we could catch this guy" said Nero "Maybe we can get a link to Humdinger."

"Way to think Nero" said Rocky "Great Job! Ok let's look at what we have and figure out the best way to take him down."

Nero and Rocky poured over the details. They were able to find where the guy was holed up. Rocky decided the best approach was to do a little surveillance and see if they could spot the informant.

"Nero I need some bugs that I can sneak in and plant" said Rocky

"You got it Ghost" said Nero "I've already set up a phone trace on the phone but I think he's using a cellular phone."

"Good thinking" said Rocky "I'll head there as soon as it gets dark and start watching the place."

"Hey Ghost" said Daniel walking into the room "I've got a surprise for you."

"Oh Yeah" said Rocky "What you got?"

"Come on" said Daniel leading them into the bay "I've been working on this for awhile. I had to modify it so you could handle the controls with your paws, but I figured it out.

Daniel pulled a tarp off revealing a jet black motorcycle that had been specially modified so a pup could use it.

"Wow, I don't know what to say" said Rocky "I always admired Ryder's ATV, but I never thought I could drive one let alone a motorcycle. This is so cool."

"I've got a helmet that I made especially for you." said Daniel.

"Let me see that" said Nero taking the helmet he looked it over and said "perfect, I can rig this up with a heads-up display so we can feed you information straight from my computer."

"You get all the cool toys" laughed Lyons.

"You need to try it out and get proficient at maneuvering it. With this there's very little you can't outrun" said Daniel "This could be the perfect quick attack vehicle."

Rocky jumped on the bike and fired it up. Rocky was shaky at first but quickly caught on and thanks to his Pup Fu skills his sense of balance greatly helped his riding ability.

That night Rocky headed to the thief's hideout. Rocky set up across the street on top of a building. He watched for several hours and decided it was safe to attempt to plant the bugs.

"Nero, I'm heading in" said Rocky "Let me know if you pick up any phone traffic"

"Be safe" said Nero "Nothing coming or going all night."

Rocky made it to the side of the building. He had taken note of one camera pointed at the front door. 'No camera's anywhere else' thought Rocky. Rocky climbed up onto the roof and quietly moved over to the center of the roof. Rocky had specially designed a drill to run quiet, it was perfect for placing his bugs. Nero had provided Rocky with a building layout so he knew just where to place the listening devices. Once planted Rocky retreated back across the street and waited.

"Mission accomplished" said Rocky "Bugs in place"

"Nero said "Got um locked on. I'm hearing movement but no phone calls yet."

It was a little after one and Nero came on over the radio "Ghost, incoming call. I'll patch it through to you"

With that Rocky heard the phone ringing and a voice answering it.

"Yeah, What you got L?" said the voice

Rocky couldn't make out the other end of the conversation.

"Ok, you sure we're ready to try something in Adventure Bay?" said the voice

"What do you mean they're gone?" said the voice in response to something said.

"Wooh hoo! Free for all in Adventure Bay" said the voice "I'll hit City Hall tomorrow night."

Rocky head the a tone he assumed was the cell phone being hung up.

"I'm headed in" said Rocky lowering himself to the ground.

Rocky rode back to base thinking about all he had just heard. 'What do mean they're gone?' thought Rocky 'Who's gone and why would it mean a free for all?"

Rocky walked into their makeshift control room.

"I've been analyzing the phone call" said Nero "The Paw Patrol has left Adventure Bay. It seems they've been gone almost a month now."

"They can't just quit" said Rocky "Where could they have gone?"

"My sources are telling me that they took a break" said Nero "Probably to try and get over losing you sir."

"Soon Guys" said Rocky "I'll find a way to let you know I'm still here."

"Your gonna blow your cover?" asked Lyons

"No, not yet" said Rocky "It's still too soon and this may be the lead we've needed. Anything new at the Adventure Bay City Hall that would peak their interests?"

"The only thing I know of is an art exhibit" said Nero

"That's it" said Rocky "They're going to try to steal the Art while Paw Patrol is out of the area. Is anyone coving for Paw Patrol while they're gone?"

"There's a fire crew and a medic, but I think they only have security guards" said Nero "Nothing ever happens in Adventure Bay, I guess they thought they were safe."

'Figures' thought Rocky 'Mayor Goodway has gotten lazy because of Paw Patrol. She has no idea the crimes that Chase stopped before the people of Adventure Bay found out.'

"Well I'm going to suit up and head for Adventure Bay" said Rocky "Nero get as much information as you can about that art. I have an idea. Daniel get the van ready and meet me in Adventure Bay tomorrow night. I'll be ready for them when they come."

"You got it Ghost" said Daniel

"If you're thinking what I think you are" said Nero "I'm sure I can pull it off."

"You mean me replacing the art with fakes" smiled Rocky

"Yep, I can make copies that would fool art critiques" laughed Nero

"You're evil, but I like the way you think" laughed Rocky

"I'll have them ready when we meet you tomorrow" said Nero

"Lyon's I may need your help on this one" said Rocky

"Really, I would love to help you" said Lyons "I'm be ready"

Rocky got on his bike and headed for Adventure Bay. When he arrived it was still very early morning. He snuck over to the Lookout and turned off the security system.

"Well, if they're not going to use it I will for a while" said Rocky to no one in particular.

Rocky pulled up the computer and downloaded all the plans for City Hall. He decided the best approach would be through the rear entrance. Luckily he had helped design the security system for the City Hall and knew its weaknesses.

Rocky sat in the pup lounge and considered leaving a note somewhere. Rocky decided that it was too soon. But it dawned on him that he could leave a clue that only Chase could find. Rocky always thought marking your territory was stupid and disgusting but it was the only clue he could think of. He marked the spot where his Pup House used to sit.

'Hopefully no one will think anything of it and only Chase would be smart enough to tell it was fresh' thought Rocky.

Rocky returned to the Pup Lounge and fell asleep. Rocky was awakened by his pup tag vibrating. Rocky had designed his pup tag to ring silently as to not give his position away. Yet another thing he would have to show to Ryder.

"Ghost, where are you?" said Nero "I can't seem to locate your position."

Rocky then remembered that the pup tag locators were blocked while inside the Lookout a feature he had come up with so if anyone hacked the system they could not tell if one of the pups was inside or not.

"I'm in the Lookout" said Rocky "No one's been here in awhile I figured we could work out of it until we finish here. The van will fit inside the bay."

"Ok we'll be there in five" said Nero

Rocky went down the elevator to meet the guys and show them around.

They quickly set up in a quiet corner where they could leave no trace of their presence.

Rocky took Nero up to the control room and showed him the system. Nero had to admit he was very impressed with the system Ryder had designed.

As soon as it was dark Rocky snuck over to the City Hall. Rocky snuck into the main hall and saw that as usual everything was locked up tight. The only guards were security guards on the outside. Rocky checked the paintings no additional alarms had been added. He quickly removed the real paintings and replaced them with Nero's fakes. Rocky was no art expert but he had trouble telling the difference. Rocky also noted that Nero had added a tiny tracking device to each painting. Rocky slid the real art into tubes and left them in a back room where no one would find them until after. Rocky walked into the Mayor's Office. The door was locked but quickly picked. Rocky left a note on the Mayor's desk.

"The Ghost Never Sleeps, The Wolf Always Protects" Attached was note explaining where they would find the real art.

Rocky relocked the door and slipped back out before the security guards came back around.

Rocky returned to the Lookout and made his way to the control room.

"Anything yet?" asked Rocky

"Nothing yet" said Nero "I'm figuring closer to midnight."

Almost to the minute The transmitters started moving.

"Ghost, we have movement" said Nero

Rocky walked over to the screen "Where are they heading?"

"Looks like back to Foggy Bottom" said Nero

"Well load up boys, I'm going ahead" said Rocky Sliding door Ryder's pole, he had always wanted to do that.

As soon as the van was outside and they had checked everything; Nero reset the alarm as Rocky showed him.


	8. Another One Bites The Dust Part 2

Rocky arrived in Foggy Bottom and headed towards the hideout to see if the painting had been moved there. Rocky set up surveillance on the rooftop across the street.

"Nero?" said Rocky into his collar "I'm here across the street. Anything new?"

"No Ghost" said Nero "they must have stopped off somewhere, they haven't got there yet. The paintings are in Foggy Bottom, but they show to be sitting still a few blocks from there."

"Send me the coordinates and I'll go see what's going on." said Rocky

"No hold up" said Nero "It moving again, looks to be heading your way. Are you going to intercept?"

"Not until you get closer" said Rocky "I want to know how many people we're dealing with. And it's daylight so I'd rather wait until dark."

"Ok we'll be in the area in about 10 minutes" said Nero

Rocky sat and waited a few minutes later a van pulled up and stopped beside the building. Rocky watched as two males stepped out of the van and opened the back door. Another male stepped out holding what appeared to be the paintings from Adventure Bay. Rocky tuned his ears to try and hear what they were saying, 'It's great to be a dog' thought Rocky. With his superb hearing he could hear most of what they were saying.

"How are we going to turn these over?" asked one of the men

"All I know is Les, said to hold them and let the heat blow over" said another who Rocky decided must be the leader who was on the phone with this L.

"We gonna get paid good on this one huh?" said the other male

"We should these are worth millions" said the leader "You guys get these stashed, I gotta make a call"

"Nero" said Rocky

"Yeah Ghost" answered Nero "What you need?"

"They're here unloading the painting" said Rocky "One went into make a call see if you can receive it."

"Stand by" said Nero "Yeap got a lock on it now. I'm patching it through"

Rocky heard the phone ringing and someone pick up.

"Humdinger Industries" said an unknown voice.

"Let me talk to Les" said the leader "Tell him it's Pete."

"Please hold" said the voice

'Great now we have names' thought Rocky

"What do you want?" said Les "You better have good news."

"I do boss" said Pete "We got um. It was like taking candy from a baby. The Guards were pathetic. You want us to go again tonight, With Paw Patrol gone we should take the opportunity."

"Great hold the paintings for a week" said Les "I got a buyer that's chopping at the bit for those. I'll call you about you're next target."

"Nero hold that connection and let me know if anything new comes through" said Rocky "I'm clearing this place and heading back to base. It's been a long night, let's get some rest."

"Rodger that Ghost" said Nero "See you at base."

Rocky pulled up to their headquarters, the van was already inside. Rocky walked in to find the guys eating some breakfast.

"Hey Ghost" said Lyons "You want something, I'll fix it."

"No thanks, all I want is bed" yawned Rocky "Guys you did a great job on this. I could have done it without you. Nero after you take a nap can you see what you can find out about this Les and Pete."

"Already ahead of you ghost" said Nero handing Rocky a folder.

"Wow you're good" said Rocky "I'll read these before I lay down, Thanks again Nero."

Rocky walked to his room and opened the folder as he went. It seemed this Pete guy was a well know local thief that had been caught several times, it was assumed that Les Humdinger, Humdinger Sr's nephew had been using him on petty jobs since they bailed him out.

'Petty jobs?' thought Rocky "This was far from petty. They must be branching out.'

"Or! They got asked by a higher up to take this job thinking Paw Patrol wantn't around and no one would figure it out." said Rocky out loud.

Rocky laid down on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

*** Dream ***

Rocky could see Zuma crying inside his puphouse. Zuma was looking at a picture of Rocky and himself. Zuma just kept saying over and over "Wocky I miss you so bad." Then Zuma looked at a bottle of pills sitting beside his bed. "No I have to be strong" said Zuma "But I'd do anything to be back with Rocky, even if I have to die to do it."

*** Reality ***

Rocky woke with a start "Zuma No!"

'It was only a dream' thought Rocky 'or was it a warning?'

"I've got to let them know somehow" said Rocky getting up.

Rocky found Nero sitting at his computer.

"Hey Nero" said Rocky

"Oh, hey Ghost" said Nero "The guys are still asleep, I figured you'd be out for another couple of hours."

"Did you sleep any" asked Rocky

"Not much" said Nero "I'm a weirdo when it come to sleep. I don't need much besides I'm excited that we have another Humdinger to go after. By the way 'Humdinger Industries' is Humdinger Sr's company and there located in downtown Foggy Bottom."

"Great Job Nero" said Rocky "I'm beginning to think you should be the leader of this bunch."

"Nah" said Nero "I'm a computer geek. I don't have the strength or courage to do what you've done so far. I'll be here for you until you don't need me anymore."

"Have any more calls come into Pete?" asked Rocky

"Nothing yet" said Nero "I'll let you know if they do"

"Can I ask you a question" asked Rocky

"Sure anything" said Nero

"If you thought one of your best friends was possibly going to hurt themselves would you risk exposing yourself?"

"Let me guess" said Nero "One of your Paw Patrol friends?"

"Yeah" said Rocky

"My friends are few and far between" said Nero "I would probably do anything to help them, even die if required. I'm not strong but I'm loyal and loyalty is stronger than brute force."

"Thanks Nero" said Rocky "But I have no idea where they are or when they'll be back."

"Rocky" said Nero seriously "I will follow you anywhere and I fully trust your judgment but before you do anything like that. Let me do some checking and see if I can find them. Then we'll figure something out together."

"Thanks Nero" said Rocky "You are definitely one of my closest friends."

Nero smiled and went back to his computer.

Rocky couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. He decided to go check on his new bike and see what he could improve.

Back at Humdinger's office the phone rang.

"I thought I told you not to send me any calls" screamed Humdinger

"I'm sorry uncle" said Les "I thought you'd want to know we got um"

"Les my boy" said Humdinger "I always have time for my favorite nephew. Where are they?"

"Pete has them stashed until the buyer gets here this weekend." said Les

"Excellent" said Humdinger "They should fetch a pretty penny. I would love to see Goodway's face when she found those paintings gone. With the Paw Patrol gone they have no hope."

"That's another reason I called" said Les "Pete wants to go back and hit a few more places before the Paw Patrol comes back."

"Let's wait a few days and let the painting mess blow over" said Humdinger "The I want you to hit the Lookout and see what you can find. I know they were somehow behind Jesse getting caught. The your guys can hit whatever they want."

"Sounds good" said Les "I'll let Pete know."

"Ghost where are you?" said Nero

"In the bay" said Rocky "What you got?"

"Pete's getting a call" said Nero

"I'm on the way" said Rocky running toward Nero's room

"Pete's warehouse" said Pete answering the phone

"Pete, this is Les" said Les "Big H wants you to wait a couple days then He wants you to hit the Lookout and clean it out. Then you can hit whatever you want."

"Got ya!" said Pete "We'll hit it Thursday night and watch to see who comes. If no one does we'll clean out Adventure Bay."

"Don't get caught" said Les "We don't need another squealing pig locked up."

The line went dead.

"Big H" said Nero "You think he means Sr?"

"I sure hope so" said Rocky "If that's the case we have him tied to a major burglary."

Rocky thought for a minute. "I plan on being there when they arrive at the Lookout. Said Rocky "I won't let them run off with Ryder's work."

"I agree" said Nero "But you're going to have to be careful. If someone from Adventure Bay sees you they'll recognize you."

"I'll keep my mask on and I'll stay hidden" said Rocky "Well we've got a few days to rest up."

"I'll head in Wednesday night and set up surveillance. I want you guys to come Thursday afternoon and be ready to take them down. If their out of the way, maybe Les or Humdinger himself will have to go get those fake painting to try and sell."

"Maybe we should let them try to sell the paintings" said Nero "Anyone that really knows art will be able to tell they're fake and think Humdinger is trying to pull as fast one."

"That's why you're paid to think for us" said Rocky "That's a great Idea."


	9. Divided We Fall

Humdinger sat at his desk drumming his fingers on the desk. An attorney walked into his office.

"Well" said Humdinger "Has that little brat talked to the police?"

"No sir" said the attorney "But there's no way they're going to let him out."

"If he talks it will cause problems" said Humdinger "Make sure he doesn't flap his lips to try and get a lighter sentence. I told him to keep a low profile and not get caught."

"Yes Sir" said the attorney leaving the office.

Humdinger stood and turned to the window overlooking Foggy Bottom.

"I don't know how" said Humdinger to himself "But somehow the Paw Patrol is behind him getting caught. As soon as they get back, I'll find a way to break that bunch up. This is my town and I'll take it back."

The pups had returned from rescuing Chickaletta and were ready for dinner. Ryder quickly went to the kitchen and poured each of the pups their dinner.

"Ah! I was hoping for something special our first night back" said Marshall

"Well I didn't have time because of the call" said Ryder "But I did get us all dessert"

"Yeah!" shouted all the pups

The finished their dinner and dessert and decided to watch some TV before going to bed. The pups walked into the lounge and sat on various pup pads. Chase plopped himself down and immediately a strange smell hit him.

'It probably just that we've been going so long the pup pads got dusty.' thought Chase

The pups tired out quickly and decide to go to bed early.

The next morning Chase was up early as usual. 'Time to get us back to our routine, but first my patrol' thought Chase 'I've missed this place.' Chase was walking past all the pup houses when he came to Rocky's pad. Chase took a deep breath before walking on, but stopped dead in his tracks 'There's that weird smell again.' Chase was about to turn around when he heard a loud yelp coming from Zuma's pup house. Chase dashed to Zuma's door and began knocking, Chase put his head to the door and heard Zuma yelping and crying out. Chase stepped back and kicked the door open. Zuma shot out of bed and fell on the floor.

"Stop or I'll…" yelled Chase

"Chase what the…" yelled Zuma

"I heard you yelping" said Chase "I thought something was wrong"

"It's nothing" said Zuma "I'm fine, but my doow isn't."

Chase looked at the broken door and laughed for a second 'At least that door breaching thing worked' "I'm sorry Zuma, I really thought something was after you. I'll fix your door."

"Not as good as Wocky could have" Zuma immediately began crying.

Chase ran to him and held him for a long time letting him cry it out.

"Zuma, I know Rocky was your closest friend" said Chase "And if the tables were turned and it was Marshall that was gone, I'm sure I'd feel the same way. But we're all here for you. You can come to me anytime."

Chase looked at the pill bottle laying on the ground. "Um, Zuma" said Chase "What's this?"

"They'we just sleeping pills" said Zuma "I got them because I can't sleep without dweaming about Wocky."

"That's all" said Chase raising an eyebrow "You weren't considering anything else were you?"

Zuma broke down cry again "I didn't do it ok! I wanted to I wanted to be with Wocky so bad"

"Zuma" said Chase "No matter what, that's not the answer."

"I said I didn't do it" whimpered Zuma "But I hate this. Wocky was just defending hew. That bastawd took him because his son was monstew. It's not faiw, I hate him. He took my best fweind and now I can't even think cleawly."

"Zuma Buddy" said Chase sympathetically as he could "I know I'll never replace Rocky. I wouldn't even try. But if you need anything, even someone to talk to no matter what time of day or night it is you come get me."

Zuma smiled and lifted his head "Thanks Chase, youw the best. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you guys."

"Are you OK now?" said Chase

"Yes, I'll clean up and see you at bweakfast" said Zuma "Aftew will you help me fix my doow?"

"Sure Buddy" said Chase "Zuma, I love you like a brother. I'll never leave you."

Chase walked out the now busted door.

'That's what Wocky said too' thought Zuma

Chase had forgotten about the smell. He was debating with himself about whether on not he should talk to Ryder about Zuma. He broke his thoughts and began waking the other pups for breakfast.

At breakfast Ryder noticed Chase was distracted.

"Chase is something up" asked Ryder

Zuma looked at Chase

"No" said Chase looking back at Zuma "I was uh, thinking about the painting case. It just seems weird that someone would steal the paintings and then hide them in the City Hall."

"Ok pup" said Ryder, Zuma went back to eating.

"You right" said Ryder "Why don't you call you friend at the FBI and see if they heard anything else yet."

After breakfast Chase went down to help Zuma with his door.

"I thought you were going to tell Wyder" said Zuma

"No" said Chase "It's between us, for now. As long as you come to me if you feel like hurting yourself and let me help. It will stay that way."

"Thanks Chase" said Zuma "Hey, you did a good job on my doow. Thanks again. Let's go play tag."

"I gotta go make a call" said Chase "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Ok, I'll go find the guys and see if they want to play" said Zuma "See you in a bit."

Chase went into the lookout to call his friend at the FBI.

HIs friend came up on the screen "Hey Chase" said his friend "Let me guess you're calling about the stolen paintings."

"Yeah" said Chase "It's good to see you Thomas. How'd you know?"

"Well the good news is we have a lead on who's selling them" said Thomas "I'm heading down to Foggy Bottom with a team to make the buy this weekend."

"What do you mean" said Chase "We recovered the paintings yesterday and they've been sent on to the next city."

"Wait what?" said Thomas "We've been working this case for weeks now. The seller assured me that the painting were ready for sale."

Chase explained what Major Goodway had told them and how the note lead them to the paintings.

"Do you think the painting the mayor had were fake?" ased Chase

"I don't know" said Thomas "Hang out for a bit and I'll call you right back."

A few minutes later Thomas called back.

"Chase" said Thomas "We checked with the Museum and they had someone check the paintings for damage already. They're the real paintings but they weren't in their original frames. Maybe someone else switched the paintings but why and what does the seller have?"

"I don't know" said Chase "Did you say you were coming to Foggy Bottom, can I help."

Thomas smiled "I was going to swing by and see if you could"

"I'll talk to Ryder and see if it's ok" said Chase "I'll do anything to bust anyone from Foggy Bottom. Do you know who the Seller is?"

"Not yet" said Thomas "We've only talked to them on the phone. The meeting is Friday night near the docks."

"I look forward to seeing you again Thomas" said Chase

"I'll see you Wednesday" said Thomas

Chase hung up and went to find Ryder. He was in the bay working on his ATV when Chase found him.

"Ryder" said Chase "Can I talk to you?"

"Shure Pup" said Ryder putting down his tools and sitting up "Is this about what was bothering you earlier?"

"Uh, yeah yeah it is" said Chase "I talked to Thomas and he told me about a case they're working."

Chase went on to explain what Thomas had told him. Then he asked if he could go with the team and help out.

"You know how much I hate that Town for what they did to Rocky" said Ryder "If you promise to be safe then I guess I have to let you go. If the FBI calls I have to let you go that was the deal."

"I promise" said Chase "I'm going to go play with the other pups."

Chase ran out and played the rest of the afternoon with the other pups. Chase was too busy thinking about the upcoming mission to remember the strange smell from earlier.

Wednesday came around and Thomas arrived. Chase introduced Thomas to Ryder and the Pups. They sat and talked about Chase in the academy and Thomas told stories of how hard Chase would push himself to prove how good he was.

"Yeah" laughed Skye "He does that everywhere."

Chase just stuck his tongue out at her. Skye laughed and did a backflip.

Thomas turned to Ryder and asked "Is it ok for Chase to come to the um, training Friday evening?"

"Sure" said Ryder catching on to the comment "Y'all just be safe."

"Well Chase" said Thomas "I need to go set up the training. I'll pick you up Friday morning."

"Ok" said Chase "See you"

"Bring the black uniform" said Thomas

"Got ya" said Chase

"What was that about?" asked Marshall

"We uh, wear our black uniform for tactical work" said Chase "The uniform has pockets all over so we can carry things. It's part of the training class."

"That's so cool" said Marshall "Can you tell me about the training or would you have to kill me"

"I don't know about it yet" said Chase "I'll try to tell you about it later."

"Promise" said Marshall wagging his tail

"I promise" said Chase

Marshall, Chase and Zuma were outside playing tug toy on the lawn as ryder called them for dinner. Little did they know they were being watched from the shadows.

"Abort!" said a shadowy voice "I say Abort! Paw Patrol is back in the Lookout, repeat Paw Patrol is back in the Lookout. I'll meet you back at base." 'Soon brothers, soon' thought the Shadow as it drove away.


	10. The Kingdom Begins to Fall

Thursday night everyone decided to go to bed early mainly because Chase had to leave right after breakfast in the morning. About 10 o'Clock the Burglar Alarm went off in the Lookout.. Ryder quickly got up and threw on his shorts running to the control room. Chase was already circling the perimeter and Ryder called.

"Chase are you ok?" said Ryder

"I'm ok" said Chase "Are you?"

"Yes I'm secured in the Control Room" said Ryder "We got two locked in the elevator. Do you see any others."

"No Sir" said Chase "Perimeter secure. Pup House secure. I'll make access to the elevator"

Ryder was coming down the stairs as Chase entered the bay. The two men were trying their best to break the glass walls.

Ryder spoke to them over the intercom "It's no use those walls are bulletproof. You're caught, who are you?"

The two turned around and sat on the floor, neither speaking.

"What do we do with um Ryder" asked Chase

"We'll turn them over to the local police and they can hold them until they feel like talking" said Ryder.

"What were they after" said Chase "I'm not sure. It looks like they were trying to head for the Control Room. Without the access ID the elevator locked down, I guess that's one more thing we should thank Rocky for."

"He was the best inventor" agreed Chase

The police came and took custody of the two men. They still weren't talking except to say they wanted their lawyer.

With the commotion over, Ryder and Chase went to bed.

Chase was up a little later last night than he hoped because of the night's events and about four in the morning Zuma had knocked on his door crying and Chase had sat with him telling him it would be alright they spent about an hour telling Rocky stories and laughing, crying and just helping Zuma through his depression. Chase Lead Zuma back to his pup house and then went back to his pup house and put on his FBI Black Tactical uniform. Chase went out and began waking the other pups letting Zuma sleep in.

Chase finally walked to Skye's door and knocked "Time to wake up Skye" said Chase. Skye opened the door and saw Chase standing there in his FBI uniform. Skye gasp and grabbed Chase by the collar and drug him inside closing the door.

The pups were eating breakfast and Skye and Chase came walking in and began eating.

"Uniforms a little wrinkled there Chase" laughed Marshall.

"I fell down" blushed Chase "Shut up Marshall"

Marshall almost choked on his food laughing.

Thomas came walking in and as the pups were finishing breakfast. "Ready to go Special Agent Chase?"

Skye looked at Chase, Chase just blushed and said "Yeah, let's go. See y'all later."

Skye said "Please be careful Chase"

"I will" said Chase quickly leaving with Thomas.

Thomas explained on the way the plan for tonight. He would be going in to make the buy and If what Chase had said was correct he would call the seller out for selling fake paintings. At that point the team would storm the building and arrest everyone including Thomas to keep his cover intact.

Meanwhile back at Ghost Wolf Headquarters Rocky was explaining that he had been observing the Lookout and noticed activity. Upon further investigation he found that the Paw Patrol was back and the pups were outside. Rocky was sure no one saw him, but wondered if anyone had found his hints he left.

"Um Ghost?" said Nero

"Yeah Nero" said Rocky "What is it?"

"Um it appears that Pete and one of the others didn't notice the Paw Patrol back and tried to break into the Lookout afterall."

"Crap" said Rocky "What did they get?"

Nothing according to the police report" said Nero "They got trapped in the elevator somehow. The local police have them now. They requested their attorney but that it so far."

"The elevator trap worked!" said Rocky "One of my better ideas. Well at least part of our plan happened. Anything new on the paintings?"

"No Ghost" said Nero "Now with Pete arrested, we don't have a line to get the time and place."

"Well I guess I'm heading to the hideout and watch for someone to come get the paintings' said Rocky "Y'all be ready tonight as soon as they move them I'll let you know where to meet up with me. Maybe we'll take down both sides the seller and the buyer, that is if the buyer doesn't kill the seller."

"You got it Ghost" said Nero

Rocky headed out to Pete's hideout and set up across the street again. Later that afternoon a nice car pulled up to the warehouse. A younger well dressed man got out and walked into the warehouse with another larger man.

"Nero they're here" said Rocky "One well dressed guy I'm assuming is Les. I sent you a picture for the file."

"Got it Ghost" said Nero "We're on the way. You don't have to follow too close. The trackers are still transmitting."

"Ok Nero" said Rocky "Meet me near where it stops. I'll try to find high ground."

"Talk to you soon Ghost" said Nero

Rocky made his way to the ground and got on his bike. As they car pulled away he followed at a safe distance. The car was headed for the docks. The car pulled into a warehouse on the docks and the doors closed behind them. Rocky found a place to hide his bike and headed for the roof of the warehouse.

Once on the roof he say the man he had decided was Les Humdinger pull out the paintings.

"I don't see what the fuss is about" said Les "These look terrible. I guess I'm not high falutin enough to know why anyone would spend that kind of money for these."

'Great he's an idiot' thought Rocky 'At least he doesn't know a real painting when he see it. Hopefully the buyer knows, otherwise this may be a long night."

Rocky decide to move over to a roof across the way so he could see the front door. He left a camera that Nero gave him to watch the inside of the warehouse.

"Camera's in place" said Rocky "I'm moving across from the front door."

"Got the feed, it looks good and confirmed that is Les Humdinger according to the picture you sent" said Nero.

"Well" said Rocky "Now we wait"

It was getting dark and a dark car pulled up and two men got out. Further away a van had stopped and the FBI assault team go out and began making their way to the warehouse.

"Nero" said Rocky "I think the buyer just made it. He's got a bodyguard or something with him."

"Ghost get out of there" said Nero "There's a bunch of guys heading your way. Looks like they have a surprise for humdinger."

"Ok I'm moving to a secure location" said Rocky "Do you see anything inside yet?"

"Yeah" said Nero "Their beginning their meeting. I'll keep you posted. I think we should leave this one alone Ghost. Those guys coming up on you have guns and a lot of them."

"Agreed, But I want to watch and make sure Humdinger doesn't get away" said Rocky moving to a shadowy corner where he could still see the door and the roof across the street.

Rocky watch as two men set up what looked like a sniper rifle on the roof across from the door. He also watched as a group including a german shepherd got on the roof and secured lines to repel into the warehouse.

"Nero" said Rocky "This doesn't look good for Humdinger. They're set up to take that place apart. What a minute."

"What is it Ghost? said Nero "Do you need extraction?"

"I think I know that German Shepherd" said Rocky "Yes it's Chase from Paw Patrol. What is he doing here? Y'all get out of here. I'm secure, I'm going to watch from here."

"Ok Ghost" said Nero "Stay safe, We still got feed from the camera. I guess they haven't found it yet. Scratch that I lost feed, I think they found it."

Moments later the front door exploded and the teams rushed or repelled inside. Rocky watched in amazement as FBI cars came out of the woodwork with lights flashing and a short firefight was heard. When it ended Rocky watched as Les was lead out in handcuffs limping, obviously bitten probably by Chase.

'Way to go Chase' thought Rocky as he moved from his position and made his way back to his bike. Luckily well away from the area he was able to ride back to the base without being seen. So many thoughts were running through Rocky's head that he almost forgot to call the guys and update them on what happened.

"Nero" said Rocky

"Go ahead Ghost are you still safe" asked Nero

"Yes I'm out of the area" said Rocky "You're not going to believe this. It was the FBI that swarmed the place. They got Humdinger."

"Your buddy Chase works for the FBI?" asked Lyons from the background.

"I don't know" said Rocky "Nero see what you can find out. See you back at base."

Rocky arrived and Nero met him in the bay.

"It seems that's where the Paw Patrol was" said Nero "Chase graduated from the FBI K9 Academy. But somehow he's still assigned to Paw Patrol as an Auxiliary K9."

"Is there nothing safe from you Nero?" laughed Rocky

"Nope, I'm the eyes of the Ghost Wolf" laughed Nero

"Humdinger's going to lose his mind" said Rocky

"You think he'll run?" asked Nero

"Probably" said Rocky "We'll have to wait and see. You think we could bug Humdinger's Office."

"I can create it" said Nero "Do you think you can get it in place?"

"I'll die trying" said Rocky "get me the building layout and I'll figure out how to get in."

"You got it Ghost" said Nero "That bastard's going down this time."

Chase and Thomas were talking in the warehouse.

"Wow, that was fun" said Chase

"I couldn't have planned it any better" laughed Thomas "All I saw was teeth falling on top of Humdinger. I'm sure that's what he saw too."

"I loved it" laughed Chase "But he tastes horrible. So are they fake"

"Oh yes" said Thomas "But these are made by a professional. I've never seen such good quality of forgeries. I'm not sure if this isn't a problem also."

"Hey, what's that" said Chase pointing to the frame of one of the pictures

"Hey, great eye Chase" said Thomas "I didn't see that, let's see. It's some kind of tracking device."

Thomas yelled at one of his men. He came running over to him.

"See if you can backtrace this device and see where it's transmitting to" said Thomas

"Right away Sir" said the agent

Back at headquarters Nero noticed someone trying to back trace his device. He quickly cut the link and went to find Rocky.

"Ghost, we may have a problem" said Nero

"What?" asked Rocky

"I think the FBI is trying to backtrace my tracking device" said Nero

"Did they get a lock" asked Rocky

"I'm not sure" said Nero "What should we do?"

"Let's bail and watch just in case" said Rocky "Guys! BUG OUT! We've been compromised."

Everyone grabbed what they could and threw it into the van. Nero was able to get all his computers and Lyons was able to get all the extra supplies. Everything other than personal items Daniel already had in the van. Rocky threw his stuff in the van and jumped on his bike.

"You guys head out of town" said Rocky "I'm get out of the area and watch the building.

"Stay safe Ghost" said Lyons

They guys jumped in the van and headed out of town. Rocky rode down the block and hid his bike. Rocky then climbed to the roof just as a bunch of vehicles stormed their headquarters.

'Well' thought Rocky 'I guess they got the trace before Nero cut the line."

"Guys, they found the headquarters" said Rocky "Looks like we'll be needing a new home."

"I'll start looking" said Nero

"I'm going to wait until they leave" said Rocky

"We got a lock" said the agent running up to Thomas.

"Let's go, Chase with me" yelled Thomas

A group remained to secure the scene and the rest followed Thomas to the traced location.

They pulled up to the building and immediately stormed into the building. Chase was in the lead checking for booby traps as he went.

"Clear!" yelled Chase

The team stormed in securing the building. They found the place looked like someone left in a hurry. Chase continued to search rooms. He found one room near the bay and began searching the room. He jumped on the bed and immediately flashed back.

***Flashback ***

Chase and Rocky were wrestling and Rocky had sat on Chase trying to get the upper paw. Chase took a deep breath and all he could smell was Rocky.

*** Back ***

"That's it" yelled Chase

"What?" said Thomas "What's it?"

"I um" stuttered Chase "I'm not sure."

"Chase" said Thomas "If you know something, you need to tell me. I can order you if I have too."

Chase hung his head 'Could it really be?' through Chase

"Um sir" said Chase "I'll talk to you but not around anyone else."

"Ok Chase" said Thomas "Let's go to my car. Guys clean this place out. I want everything inventoried."

Chase and Thomas went to Thomas' car and sat down.

"Ok Chase" said Thomas "What's the big deal?"

"Sir, my nose has never failed me" said Chase

"Ok and?" said Thomas

"Sir, you're a good friend and I trust you above anyone." said Chase

"Just spit it out already" said Thomas getting agitated.

"I know this sounds crazy" said Chase "But that bed has been slept in by my friend Rocky."

"The pup that got executed?" said Thomas surprised

"I know" said Chase "It sounds crazy. He's been gone for months now, but I swear he has been in that bed in the last day. And I smelled him inside the Lookout the other day but couldn't place it. Now they were just here, they could have gotten far"

"Ok Chase" said Thomas "This is between you and me for now. I have to ask thought. Do you think Rocky would be a threat to our operation.:

"Never" said Chase "If it is truly him. He is probably trying to take down Humdinger and clear his name."

"Do you think he would come to you if you tried to make contact" asked Thomas

"I don't know" said Chase "I'll try but the guys have to back off and let it to me."

"Ok" said Thomas "You're one of the best K9's I've ever worked with. I'll trust you on this. We'll headback to the other scene and finish up. See if you can find him."

"Yes Sir!" said Chase wagging his tail

'Oh Rocky' thought Chase 'please be alive, Zuma needs to know you're ok'

All the FBI units except Chase got in the cars and left the scene. Chase stood out front of the building looking for any sign.

Rocky watched as everyone left and notice that Chase was standing alone out front. Was this some kind of a trap? Were they on to him now? Could he take a chance and get word to Zuma, he had to know it was going to be ok.

"Nero" said Rocky

"Go ahead Ghost" said Nero

"What we talked about earlier" said Rocky

"Yeah" said Nero

"I'm going to give it a shot" said Rocky "If you don't hear from me within twenty minutes you guys get out of here I'll never give you up."

"Rocky" said Nero "I understand, please be safe. I look forward to hearing from you soon."

"Cut radio traffic if you don't hear from me" said Rocky "I don't want them to be able to track you if this is a trap."

"Good Luck Ghost" said Nero "I have faith in you."

Rocky stepped out of the shadows and slowly walked towards Chase.

 **A/N: So what do you think will happen? What will Chase do when he sees Rocky? Turn in next week...**


	11. Reunions

Rocky stepped from the shadows and watched Chase for a moment.

Chase sensed someone watching a turned. He saw a pup dressed in all black and wore a black hood. His heart felt like stopped 'could it really be?' thought Chase. Chase stood for a moment then raised his paw to wave and he chose to raise both paws to show he was unarmed.

Rocky watched as Chase turned to him. He watched as Chase stared at him, then Chase raised his paw, then the other. Rocky realized he was showing that he was unarmed. Rocky chose to do the same. Slowly he walked step by step toward Chase.

Chase watched as the masked figure raised his hands as well. Then he started slowly walking his way. Chase decided to do the same.

They walked toward each other and when the were within 10 feet of each other the both stopped and stared at each other. Rocky stopped and motioned for inside. Chase nodded and walked into the building. Once out of sight Rocky reached and removed his mask. Chase stood for a second allowing his mind to grasp what he was seeing. The two ran to each other hugging and crying.

"Oh my God, Rocky" said Chase whimpering "How?"

"It's a really long story" said Rocky "Are your friends coming back?"

"I told them to let me handle this" said Chase "They won't come back unless I call."

The two walked over to a table in the room. They sat down across from each other.

"Ok, how?" said Chase

Rocky explained how he was rescued and how he decided to assume the identity of "Ghost Wolf." Then he explained his mission was not to simply take Humdinger out but to expose him and his family for what they are.

"First I want to say, I've missed you more than I thought possible" said Chase "Second, I will not ask you to tell me who helped you or where they are. Third, I really need to tell you something about Zuma."

"Zuma's not handling my death well" said Rocky "And considered suicide."

"Yes" said Chase confused "But how did you know."

"Let's just say" said Rocky "I saw it happen in a dream. I knew I had to find away to let you know I was still here."

"Ha!" laughed Chase "You actually marked your vehicle pad. You hate dogs that do that."

"Yes" said Rocky "But I knew you'd be the one to find it. I did it because I have a mission to complete."

"Well I might have" said Chase "But when I found Zuma, I got distracted. But when we stormed this place I knew that smell immediately. You were in the Lookout as well?"

"Yes we knew y'all were gone so we worked out of there while I'm exchanged the paintings" said Rocky "I take it the mayor found them ok"

"Yes" said Chase. Chase hugged Rocky again, Zuma is going to go nuts.

"Chase I trust you" said Rocky "Please keep to yourself. I don't want to have to fight Humdinger and the Legal System. Speaking of which you're a Fed, are you going to try to arrest me?"

"Yes, I'm a FBI certified K9" said Chase "But I'm trusting you to what you have told me is the truth. We may be able to assist you. I'll do anything I can to bring you home."

"How about your FBI friends" said Rocky "Someone is bound to be a stickler for the Law. I can't risk having my cover blown."

"I understand" said Chase "I'll keep it to myself, where will you be?"

"I'll contact you through a courier" said Rocky "Until I can figure out a secure way."

"Rocky" said Chase "I'm glad you're alive."

Rocky put his mask back on and turned to walk out of the building. "Call me Ghost Wolf"

Chase laughed "Talk to you soon Ghost Wolf"

Chase called Thomas and advised him he would need to debrief with him as soon as possible. Thomas advised he was on the way for pickup.

"Ok so what's the story" asked Thomas as Chase got into the vehicle.

"Ok first off Ghost Wolf wants us to know he is not the enemy" said Chase "Second Ghost Wolf is hoping to expose Humdinger as well as bring Humdinger's empire down."

"Well what makes you sure he's trustworthy?" said Thomas "Second what happened to this being your former friend. And I guess third is he open to our assistance?"

Chase explained that speaking with the Ghost he could see in the other pups eyes the sincerity and trust. Then Chase explained that Ghost wouldn't identify if anyone had helped him. As far as him being Rocky, I guess it was just hope. Chase told Thomas about the courier.

"Well ok" said Thomas skeptically "Looks like we might have a black ops opportunity here. We need to find a secure way to communicate with this Ghost."

"Maybe Ghost can come up with something" said Chase "He seems like an inventor judging from his equipment.."

"I guess we'll just have to wait until he makes contact" said Thomas "We'll set up a base in Adventure Bay and see what we can find until then."

Thomas drove Chase to the Lookout and dropped him off. As Ryder walked up, Chase calmed himself down to speak with him. He wanted to tell everyone so badly but out of respect for Rocky he knew he couldn't yet.

"So how'd the mission go?" asked Ryder

"It went great" said Chase "We were able to take down the seller and may have gained an ally"

"What do you mean?" said Ryder

"We made contact with the individual that saved the paintings" said Chase "He calls himself the Ghost Wolf, and he might be willing to help us or at least work with us."

"You trust this guy?" said Ryder "You don't usually trust strangers that fast."

"I do trust him, he gave me the feeling he wants the same thing" said Chase "We hope to help him and provide him information to help take down the whole organization."

Rocky had got back on his bike and rode to meet the guys just out of town.

"What happened" asked Lyons "Are we shut down?"

"Quite the opposite Lyons" said Rocky "Chase is now working alongside the FBI. He says the FBI wants to help. I told them I would send a courier with contact information."

"Do you really trust him or the FBI?" asked Daniel

"I trust Chase with all my heart" said Rocky "The FBI not as much, I did not tell Chase who you guys are, where you were, or even how many there are. But as long as they are being helpful I'll feed them the information I can."

"So you think we're safe" said Nero

"Like I said" explained Rocky "They know I exist, they don't know where I am. As long is they don't appear to be looking for us and only helping. I think we are."

"So what happened with the paintings and all" asked Nero

Rocky explained that the FBI was the buyer and they took down Les Humdinger and his crew. "The paintings tracker is what almost got us caught" said Rocky "But that's only because the Feds computer people were pretty good."

"So what do we do now?" asked Nero

"Well first I need to come up with a secure way to talk to Chase" said Rocky "While I'm doing that Nero, find our next Target"

"You got it Ghost" said Nero

"Lyons have you found us a new base yet?" said Rocky

"I have an idea for one" said Lyons "How about Daniel and I go scout it out and make sure."

"Great plan" said Rocky "Guys you know what needs to be done"

Everyone went to do their assigned tasks. Rocky began looking for a secure way to communicate with Chase securely. Nero was checking with his sources to find the next item to bring down Humdinger. Lyons and Daniel pulled up to an abandoned Barn near the edge of town.

Humdinger had just received a phone call about Les and Pete being captured. He exploded throwing things in his office, his phone rang.

"What?" yelled Humdinger

"Um, Uncle?" said a voice on the other end

"Yes John" said Humdinger trying to calm down "How can I help you?"

"I take it from you voice you've heard about Les" said John "Are we safe, do we need to run?"

"I will not be run out of town by the FBI or whoever this ghost character is" said Humdinger "Call your cousin Steve and get in here NOW!"

A few minutes later John and Steve walked into the office.

"Uncle I found him" said John

"You know I hate being seen in this place" said Steve

"It's time for some house cleaning gentlemen" said Humdinger "I can't afford for any more operations to be messed with"

"So what did you have in mind?" asked Steve

"I need you to do what you do best Steve" smiled Humdinger "Go to that damn Paw Patrol Lookout and take one of those pups out. That should give the feds something to do while I get a handle on my operations. Those paintings were supposed to bring me in a huge amount that I could run away and retire on."

"What do you want me to do Uncle?" said John

"I need you to check on our shipping warehouse" said Humdinger "I need that place cleaned out and fast. All those items need to be sold before this weekend."

"I will see that it's done" said John "What do I do if we see this Ghost fellow?"

"You shouldn't even have to ask" said Humdinger "Bring me his head, you idiot"

At the lookout a guy got out of a delivery truck and rang the doorbell. Chase walked out the door.

"Can I help you?" asked Chase

"I have a package for Chase" said the driver

"That's me" said Chase "I'll sign for it" Chase put his paw on the screen and it beeped showing his paw print was received.

Chase walked into his pup house and opened the package. A single earpiece fell out into his paw. Chase put it in his ear and waited.

"Chase, I take it you received the device" said Rocky

"Yes I did" said Chase

"Ok, If you need to call me press the button on the outside of the earpiece, it will alert me and I'll come on the radio if I can" said Rocky "If I need to talk to you I'll call and you should hear me."

"Ok Ghost" said Chase "It's been hard not to but I've kept your secret. I really hope you're able to come home soon."

"What about the FBI?" said Rocky "What did you tell them?"

"I told them that you are willing to help but that you do not want face to face contact" said Chase "I'll be your point of contact. But Rocky they want to help, maybe an information exchange

"Thanks Chase" said Rocky "I let you know when it's ok to tell the others. I'll think about your offer and get back to you. Y'all be safe, Humdinger is down but he's nowhere near out."

"You stay safe as well Ghost" said Chase "And Ghost?"

"Yes" said Rocky

"I'm glad you're ok" said Chase "Chase out"

"Thanks" said Rocky "Ghost out."

Chase called Thomas and told him to come to the Lookout. When he got there Chase explained the conversation with Ghost.

"Good, I might have some information for him" said Thomas


	12. The Kingdom Still Stands

**John Humdinger walked into the warehouse and found the supervisor. John explained the orders given to him by Humdinger. They began to work on getting the inventory sold as fast as possible.**

Meanwhile Steve had arrived in Adventure Bay and was laying under a tree about 200 yards from the Lookout. He could see movement inside. He watched for an opportunity to drop a target. He saw movement and it appeared to be a brown dog, maybe a lab. He was standing at the window when Steve pulled the trigger on the rifle. He watched as the dog fell to the floor. His job was done, he gathered his stuff and headed back toward the car he had left on the woods trail.

Humdinger received a text message 'Job's Done - you know where to send the payment'

Humdinger laughed and got on his computer to wire the money to the special account.

Zuma had awoke that morning trying his best to find happiness again. The other pups had noticed right away that Zuma seemed better. Zuma had explained it away that he and Chase had been talking and Chase was helping him through his depression. The pups had eaten breakfast and were laying around the lounge trying to decide what to do for the day. Zuma had walked over to the window.

'Rocky, I miss you so much' thought Zuma with a smile 'I would give anything to see you and hug you.'

The glass where Zuma was standing exploded before his eyes. Zuma looked down and noticed the blood pouring from his chest. He only had enough time to cry out "Rocky!" before collapsing to the floor.

Chase jumped from the pup pad he was laying on.

"That was a gunshot!" yelled Chase as he ran into the observation room "Marshall grab your medical gear Zuma's Down! The rest of you get downstairs until I can see if the area is secure."

Chase ran out of the Lookout and then toward the direction the shot came from. He stopped at his pup house long enough to grab his body armor and began searching the tree line. At the same time he was calling Thomas to tell him what had happened. Thomas told Chase to hold his position assistance was on the way. Before long Chase heard Sirens and saw the black Tahoe's pull into the driveway.

Marshall ran into the observation room and grabbed Zuma dragging him away from the windows.

He quickly began assessing Zuma and found that the bullet had entered his chest and exited his shoulder. Zuma was unconscious but breathing.

"Hold on Buddy" said Marshall "I'm here beside you. I won't leave you no matter what."

Through all the blood Marshall could tell that the bullet had passed all the way through and hopefully not hit anything important. Marshall's first job was to stop all this bleeding. Then Get him to Katie's.

"Ryder Help!" yelled Marshall

Ryder came running into the room. He saw Zuma and then saw the blood.

"Marshall! What the Hell Happened?" yelled Ryder

Marshall explained that they were in the lounge and Zuma walked over to the window of the observation room. They had heard the shot and Chase ran to see if he could find the shooter. Marshall explained that the other pups were down in the bay until given an all clear by Chase.

"Ryder, We need to get Zuma to Katie's as fast as possible" said Marshall

"Go grab your ambulance and I'll carry Zuma down" said Ryder

Ryder quickly opened his pup pad and called Chase.

"Chase are you ok?" asked Ryder "We're going to take Zuma to Katie's"

"I'm fine and holding my position until help arrives" said Chase "They are pulling up now. I think you're safe to move him now. I'll call when I know more. Chase out"

Marshall backed his ambulance up to the doors as Ryder carried Zuma out. They loaded Zuma in and Ryder jumped on his ATV. Then they hauled tail to Katie's. As they pulled up Katie ran out to meet them.

"How bad is it?" said Katie "Skye called and said you were on the way."

"I think I have the bleeding controlled" said Marshall "But I'm not sure if it hit anything vital. I don't see any broken bones and the exit wound indicates the bullet went all the way through."

"Ok Marshall come with me, I have the room set up and ready" said Katie "Ryder, I'll call when I know something. Go check on the other pups."

Ryder started to say something but then turn and drove back to the Lookout. As he pulled up he noticed several Black vehicles parked in the front yard. He also saw Thomas standing near the vehicles.

"Is Chase Ok?" asked Ryder "Have you found anyone?"

"Chase is ok" said Thomas "The team is with him now looking for the suspect and any clues he left behind."

"Ok, I'm going to go check my other pups" said Ryder turning to run to the Lookout.

Ryder entered and was tackled by Skye and Rubble who were both crying.

"Is Zuma going to be ok" whimpered Rubble "what's going on?"

"Zuma is with Katie and Marshall" said Ryder finally coming to grips with all that had happened he began crying himself.

"Are we going to be ok?" asked Skye "Who would do this to Zuma?"

"I'm not sure Skye" said Ryder "But Chase and the FBI will figure this out"

Chase was waiting at the tree line when the FBI Team arrived.

"Agent Chase" said the team leader "We're here, what are your orders sir."

"I need you to finish scouting this area" said Chase "I'm sure the shot came from this direction. I'm going to see if I can find a scent to follow."

"Yes sir" said the team leader "Men spread out and verify the aea is secure. Listen for Agent Chase and follow his commands."

Chase smiled at the thought 'Agent Chase' He put his nose to the ground and began searching. He found a spot near a tree that smelled like gunpowder. Then he sniffed until he found what he was looking for the scent trail. Chase Howled "This Way Guys!" and he took off following the trail three team members fell in behind him watching the forest as they ran.

Chase stopped for a second to call Rocky, Chase pressed the button alerting Rocky

"Go ahead Chase" said Rocky

"Ghost, Zuma's been shot" said Chase "I'm tracking the suspect now, he's heading your way. I need you to head towards Adventure Bay through the woods and see if you can stop him on your end."

"Is Zuma…" said Rocky

"I don't know yet" said Chase "He's at Katie's with Marshall. They are working on him now."

"Guys, red alert!" yelled Rocky "One of my friends has been shot and the suspect is heading this way. I'm going to go and try to find him. I need you to get in the van and make sure he hasn't found a vehicle and driving toward town. If I get a better idea I'll call."

"Yes Ghost" said all three of the guys running for the van.

Rocky jumped on his bike and headed for the edge of town. 'This is it' thought Rocky 'The gloves come off. When I find him, I'll kill him for hurting Zuma.'

Chase ran on for what seemed like miles following the trail. He came to a set of tire tracks. Chase sniffed around and determined that the suspect had got into a car and headed out of the forest. Chase stopped and called Rocky while the Team members contacted the team leader and provided an update. Chase and the team ran back toward the Lookout .

"Guy's" said Rocky "Ok the suspect got into a car and is heading this way. I'll try to meet up with you. We still don't know what they are driving just be on the lookout for any vehicle that you meet"

"Got it Ghost" said Nero

"Marshall hand me that clamp" said Katie

"Clamp" Marshall said while passing it to her

"Suction quickly" said Katie "Get ready to hang another unit of blood."

Marshall suctioned the wound so Katie could see and then grabbed a unit of blood from the cooler.

"The bullet nicked the artery" said Katie "That's why there's so much blood, Suction Marshall. I think I can sew it up."

Marshall provided suction while Katie worked to suture the cut on the artery.

"There that's got it" said Katie "Let me just check for any more bleeding. Nope I don't see any. I'm going to suture the wounds now."

Marshall assisted as he could and did what Katie asked of him. Marshall looked down at his fur and saw that it was covered in Zuma's blood.

"Katie" asked Marshall "Is zuma going to be ok?"

"He should be fine" said Katie "Zuma lost a lot of blood. I'll keep an eye on him and I'll let Ryder know when he wakes up."

"Ok, Can I get a bath before I go back?" said Marshall

"I think I have one ready, if not let me know" said Katie "Marshall Thanks, you were a great assistant."

"Anytime" said Marshall

Marshall went and jumped in the tub that was waiting. He washed the blood off and was trying to scrub his back when Katie came to help finish him off.

"Marshall I think you need a second tub" said Katie

Marshall looked down and saw that the tub he was in was full of blood. Marshall began crying.

"H-he's gonna be alright isn't he" whimpered Marshall "We can lose another one."

Katie patted Marshal head "Yes, He is going to be fine. You and Ryder got him here quickly and we were able to stop all the bleeding. He'll need to rest but he will be fine."

Marshall tried to smile but a tear rolled out of his bright blue eyes. Katie fulled the other tub and Marshall jumped in. Katie finished cleaning up Marshall and went back to check on Zuma.

Marshall drove his truck back to the Lookout and arrived as Chase and his team were returning. Chase ran over to Marshall.

"Is Zuma ok?" asked Chase

"He lost a lot of blood" explained Marshall "But Katie fixed his wound and she says he will be fine. Are you Ok?"

"No! the suspect got away in a car he had parked in the woods" said Chase "I let Zuma down and didn't catch the bad guy that did this."

Ryder and the pups also came over to Marshall and Marshall repeated the story to them. They all looked relieved. Thomas came walking over to the group.

"Ryder" said Thomas "I'm not sure what provoked this attack. But I'd feel a lot better if we got you and the pups to a safe location for now."

"This is the safest place in Adventure Bay" said Ryder "And yet look what happened. I'm sorry Thomas you're welcome to move your team to the Lookout but we are not running scared."

"I understand" said Thomas "We'll take you up on moving our operations over here. I have an idea how to make the Lookout a little more secure."

Thomas and Ryder went to work modifying the Lookout. All the glass was replaced with bulletproof glass. The doors were changed and a fingerprint / Pawprint identifier was installed so that no one but authorized personnel could get in or out. Finally a special room was added for Chase, an Armory. Inside was specially designed guns that Chase could operate including a special pup pack that had FBI logos on the outside and Thomas called it 'Last Resort'. The door was only able to be opened by Chase. Thomas then had a weapons specialist come and give Chase training on all the new gear.

"I hope you never have to open this door" said Thomas to Chase "But if you need it. It will always be here. And it provides us a weapons cache in the area."

"I hope I don't either" said Chase "but if that sniper comes back at least we're not defenseless."

Rocky had met up with his guys and they rode toward where a road came out of the forest. Before they got there they found a car sitting on the side of the road. Rocky approached very slowly and looked inside. It was empty.

"Ghost" said Nero "I ran the plate it's showing to be stolen out of Adventure Bay"  
"Well we didn't pass anyone" said Rocky "That must mean they dropped off this and got into something else then drove back to Adventure Bay."

"Chase" said Rocky into his headset

"Go ahead Ghost" said Chase

"We lost them" said Rocky "They changed cars and headed back your way. Stay safe since we don't know if the suspect plans on coming back to you. You can tell the police that a stolen car is parked about halfway to Foggy Bottom"

"Ok Ghost" said Chase "My friends are here now and they are helping to fix the place up. We'll be here if you need us. By the way Thomas has some information you might be able to use."

"Ok" said Rocky "Chase is Zuma going to be ok?"

"Yes Marshall and Ryder got him to Katie's in time" said Chase "The bullet didn't hit anything vital."

"That's Great!" said Rocky "When you have the information call me"

"Will do. Stay safe Ghost. Chase Out"


	13. A Glass of Light with a Shot of Darkness

Rocky and the guys returned to their new base. It was going to take some work but the bays were bigger and there was enough rooms for everyone to have their own. The guys set to making the place livable. They were ready to go in a matter of hours.

An alert came through Rocky's headset.

"Hello Ghost?" said Chase

"Go ahead this is Ghost" said Rocky

"Thomas has some information you might be able to use" said Chase

"Ok hold on" Rocky said as he turned to Nero pointing to his headset. Nero turn a switch and they could hear the conversation through Nero's console "Ok, go ahead."

"Our sources are telling us that Humdinger's warehouse near the docks is being quickly unloaded" said Chase "We're not sure if it's stolen goods or what. But it looks like they are trying to get rid of everything."

Rocky looked at Nero who gave him a thumbs up.

"Ok We'll check it out" said Rocky "Are your people going to be there?"

"We'll hang out in the area and wait for your signal to move in" said Chase

"Ok I'll head there as soon as it gets dark" said Rocky

"Received" Chase said "I'll will be your contact."

"Ghost be careful" said Chase "I think the attack on the Lookout was a warning. They know something is going on. Big H is getting desperate."

"Will do" said Rocky

Lyons and Daniel began getting the van ready for the raid. In the meantime Nero had researched the warehouse and gave Rocky all the data he had found. Rocky began pouring through the maps and data to determine his best approach.

"What is it with these people not protecting their roofs" said Rocky "I guess I'm going to observe from up top. Nero you got another camera for me to place?"

"Absolutely" said Nero "And this one has sound as well."

As darkness fell the guys headed out a little after Rocky. Rocky arrived in the area and hid his bike. He then made his way to the roof of the warehouse. As Rocky was climbing onto the roof he noticed something. It appeared there were fresh footprints around the edge of the roof indicating a possible guard. Rocky saw a vent and made his way to it. Moments later a guard walked around the corner of the building search for anything.

'Well they are getting smarter' thought Rocky

Just then the guard took out a cigarette and lit it.

'Well so much for that' thought Rocky, as now with a flame in front of the guards face he effectively removed his night vision. The guard could have looked right at Rocky and not seen him. The guard continued walking and Rocky watch for a while, there was only the one guard and it took him twenty minutes to walk the perimeter of the building. As soon as the guard was out of sight Rocky quickly pried open the vent cover and looked down. He could see the whole warehouse from this spot so Rocky placed the camera, resecured the vent cover and got off the roof before the guard come come around again. As soon as he cleared the building he called Nero.

"Camera is in place Nero" said Rocky "I had to clear the area. They put a guard on the roof. Let me know what you see."

"Ok I got feed" said Nero "I'm patching it to your heads up display."

Rocky watched as several men were moving boxes. Two were standing over near an office talking. Nero zoomed in on them. Rocky could make out their voices.

"How are we doing?" asked one guy "Are we going to get it out of here before Friday?"

"It's going to be tight" said the other guy "We had to drop some prices in order to move it faster, but I think we'll pull it off."

"I don't want to know the buyers" said the first guy "Just make sure you keep your records and get the money. Big H will make heads roll if this stuff isn't gone. And if you see this Shadow guy, H says kill him."

Rocky gasp a little at the thought.

"Ghost" said Nero "I think you should get out of there"

"Agreed meet me back at the base" said Rocky

"I'll set up a link for your friend Chase" said Nero

Rocky called Chase.

Chase, Thomas and the team were waiting about three blocks away when Rocky called.

"Chase you monitoring?" said Rocky

"Yeah Ghost" said Chase "What you got"

"They have guards on the roof as well as the ground" explained Rocky "The warehouse is still pretty full but they are talking about trying to empty it by Friday. Big H needs money fast."

"Any proof of stolen goods" said Chase

"Not that I can tell" said Rocky "And Chase?"

"Yes" answered Chase

"Big H has put a hit out for me" said Rocky "I'm going to back off for the night. Nero will send you a link to the camera I placed. Happy hunting"

"Stay safe Ghost" said Chase "We got this."

Chase and the team moved a little closer and began monitoring the link to see if they could get what they needed for the warrant.

Rocky and the guys returned to the base. They decided to get some sleep.

Humdinger laughed at the thought of that water pup laying in a pool of blood.

"That's one" said Humdinger to himself "I will tear them apart if it's the last thing I do."

Humdinger picked up his phone and called his cousin Steve.

"Great job" said Humdinger "I just heard the news. Their not saying where he' dead or alive. I really don't care. They got the message, the feds should be chasing that for days. Hopefully they'll run away again. There's more easy pickings in Adventure Bay."

"Don't be so sure Cousin" said Steve "That Shepherd almost caught me. He's better than you think."

"Ha! that puppy is no threat to me" said Humdinger "If I have to, I'll send you after him. I need you to head over to the warehouse and make sure no one messes with anything."

"Usual fee per head" asked Humdinger

"Plus a bonus for any feds you shoot." laughed Humdinger hanging up the phone

Chase and Thomas were sitting in Thomas' vehicle and watching the feed link. Two guys were talking in plain view of the camera.

"So how much of this is Hot?" asked one worker

"Everything in here is" said the other

"And we gotta move it this week?" said the first "What he got more coming in?"

"I don't know" said the other "It usually comes in by ship on the weekends. So that would be my guess."

Thomas smiled "That's it. That's what I needed." Thomas picked up his phone to call for a warrant. Chase advised everyone to get ready the warrant was in process.

"Thanks Judge" said Thomas ending the call "Ok let's go!"

At that they teams rolled up to the front of the warehouse as they opened their doors the first of several shots rang out. Instantly two team members were down. Chase jumped out of the vehicle and ran to drag the guys out of the line of fire. One shot hit chase in the chest the second in the side. Chase fell "I'm sorry Skye, I'm so sorry."

"Chase!" yelled Thomas "Abort! Abort! Abort! Multiple officers down."


	14. The Wolf Strikes Back

Rocky was awoken by the sound of his head set alerting.

"Ghost here what you got Chase?" said Rocky

"Ghost this is Thomas" said Thomas "We tried to storm the warehouse, a sniper has us pinned down. I got Chase out of the line of sight, I can't tell if he's ok or not he's been shot twice."

"Bunker down Thomas I'm coming" said Rocky

"Guys Wake up!" yelled Rocky

The doors all opened and the guys stepped out.

"FBI is pinned down at the warehouse" said Rocky putting his gear on "I'm heading in to see what I can do"

"We'll be right behind you Ghost" said Lyons

Rocky ran to the bay and started his bike. He burned rubber all the way down the driveway and into the street. He drove faster than he had ever in his life.

"Hang on Chase" said Rocky "I'm on my way."

Rocky heard gunshots from both sides as he pulled up. He quickly made his way to the building across from the front of the warehouse. It made sense that that would be the best vantage point for a sniper. As he topped the roof he heard another shot and watched as one of the FBI guys fell. Rocky hit the button that gave him access to his lethal arsonal. Rocky crept down to get a clean shot at the sniper.

Steve in his greed kept shooting at the agents knowing he was getting paid well for everyone that fell. He failed to keep watch behind himself.

Bang! Steve rolled off the roofs edge to the ground below.

"All clear!" said Rocky "Area secure. Let me know how Chase is"

With that Rocky climbed back down and got on his bike. He called and waved off the guys before they got too close.

"Chase is down" said Rocky "I don't know how bad. I need some time alone. I'll see you at base."

"Do you need us to come get you?" asked Nero

"No, I need time to think" said Rocky "With Chase down I can't guarantee your safety. Get to base and stay there unless I call."

"Received Ghost" said Nero "Call us if you need us. I'm sure you did what had to be done."

"Thanks" said Rocky "Ghost out"

"So what happened?" asked Lyons

"Couldn't you tell in his voice?" asked Nero

"Uh, I guess not" said Lyons

"He had to use lethal force" said Daniel "I've heard that voice before. It's the haunted voice of someone coming to grips with taking another life."

"Exactly" said Nero "Let's go home"

Rocky rode for a while until he felt sick. Rocky pulled over and began vomiting.

"Humdinger" said Rocky "I will kill you for what you have made me into."

Rocky decided to pull into the woods and wait for word from Thomas, but he feared the worst.

Thomas stood up and yelled all clear now take this wearhouse down.

The team stormed into the warehouse but when the shooting started everyone in the warehouse ran away. The goods were here but the people were long gone.

Thomas began checking his downed officers. The team had lost 4 officers due to wounds other than to their entry vests. Three others were hurt but not life threatening. Thomas knelt down to chase with tears in his eyes. He pulled the pups vest off and to his shock there were no wounds, just bruising. As luck would have it the bullets hit Chase's vest and were stopped. Chase was simply knocked out by the force of the impact. Thomas called for a medevac for the injured and a morgue for the dead.

Thomas walked over to the now still sniper. He looked down and saw that the shot was through the suspect's head and the fall didn't help much either. Still he checked for a pulse, none.

"You got exactly what you deserved. I wish it was your boss laying here you piece of shit."

Thomas stood and called Rocky on the headset.

"Ghost you listening" said Thomas

"Ghost here, how is he?" asked Rocky

"He's going to be fine" said Thomas "Nothing got through the vest. The impact knocked him out. He should be up and moving soon. We medevaced them to Adventure Bay Hospital"

"That's great to hear" said Rocky "And the others?"

"We lost four" said Thomas "Four more injured including Chase. They will be ok. One of my guys seems to have shot the suspect. I'll call you when I see Chase. H is going to be pissed, you should probably lay low for a while"

"Sorry for your losses" said Rocky "And thanks, I guess I owe you one"

"No" said Thomas "I think we're even. Thanks for doing what was necessary."

Rocky closed his eyes, he was glad Chase was going to be OK. But Humdinger had hurt two of his friends now and killed several officers. Rocky knew this was far from over. If Humdinger knew what was good he would be gone before morning.

Humdinger put down the phone receiver trembling. He stood and walked to the window.

'So Humdinger' he thought 'They have you against a wall. I guess I have no other choice for now. At least that rotten mixed breed is feeding the worms. I hurt two of them. The others will run and hide.'

Humdinger's nephew ran into the office.

"Uncle" said John "The chopper is ready to take us."

"You know I won't let this go" said Humdinger "I will finish this soon."

Humdinger turn of the light to the office and walked to the waiting chopper on the roof. As they lifted into the air Humdinger could barely make out the outline of the Lookout in the distance.

"I'll be back Paw Patrol" said Humdinger "And it won't be for a social call."

The Chopper flew toward the rising sun.

 **A/N: What do you think? Is it over or just intensifying?**


	15. A Day Of Joy And Fear

"Ghost?" said Nero

"Go ahead I'm listening" said Rocky

"I got Humdinger's helicopter heading away fast" said Nero "You think he's running?"

"He'd be an idiot if he didn't" said Rocky "Can you track it?"

"Of course" said Nero

"Keep on him" said Rocky "I got a call to make. I'll get back to you."

"Thomas?" said Rocky "Are you listening?"

"Yes Ghost what do you need?" answered Thomas

"You ready for me to owe you?" said Rocky

"Uh, what you got?" said Thomas

"I got Humdinger in a helicopter heading out of town fast" said Rocky

"Received" said Thomas "What do you want? Do you want us to intercept?"

"I love for his chopper to explode in the sky" said Rocky

"As much as it would please me to grant your request" said Thomas "I'm still bound by the law"

"I know" said Rocky "But you did ask what I wanted, not what I'd settle for."

"Ok, you got me there" laughed Thomas "What is it that you're asking?"

"Can you take over tracking it and let me know where they end up?" said Rocky

"Sure easy enough" said Thomas "Then what?"

"I want to be involved when you take him down" said Rocky

"I'll do what I can" said Thomas "But I need something to go after him for"

"I think I can take care of that" said Rocky "Any updates on Chase?"

"Not yet" said Thomas "I'm just getting to the hospital. As soon as I know something I'll call"

"I'll be waiting" said Rocky "Ghost out"

Rocky got back on the radio with Nero and told him FBI was going to take over tracking Humdinger. Rocky then explained that he needed to get into Humdinger's office and see what if anything he left. Nero forwarded Rocky all the building plans and agreed to have the guys in the area in an hour. That gave Rocky enough time to get to the building and plan his approach.

Thomas walked into the hospital was met by a doctor. Thomas and the doctor stepped into a meeting room where they could talk.

"So how is everyone doc" asked Thomas

"Well two of the four have awoken and are going to be bruised but will be released shortly." explained the Doctor "One of the two left has myocardial contusions and is going to surgery now."

"Ok you haven't mentioned my K9 yet?" said Thomas

"He obviously took two high power rifle rounds to the chest area" said the Doctor "as a result he has multiple broken ribs and is in danger of his lung collapsing."

"Is he going to.." said Thomas as tears filled his eyes

"I don't know" said the Doctor "We're watching him and have him heavily sedated so he doesn't move. We have a surgical team on standby in the event a complication arises. Unfortunately all we can do right now is wait."

"Thank you doctor" said Thomas "Please keep me informed"

"We'll contact you the moment anything changes" said the doctor walking out of the room.

Thomas took a deep breath and picked up his phone to call Ryder. Ryder answered and Thomas explained the situation. He and Ryder agreed that it would be best if he came to the Lookout and told the pups in person. Thomas hung up and headed for the Lookout.

Ryder alerted the Pups "Paw Patrol to the Lookout"

A bunch of sleepy pups awoke saying "Ryder needs us"

The pups walked slowly to the elevator thinking about the fact that they were now down two more pups Chase and Zuma. The mood was somber as the pups realized Chase wasn't back yet, that meant they were down three. The elevator rose and the three remaining pups stepped out noticing that Thomas was standing next to Ryder.

"Why is he here" said Skye already tearing up "What where is Chase!"

"Pup's that is why I called you here this early in the morning" said Ryder "Chase has been injured and Thomas is here to explain what has happened"

"I knew it" said Skye crying now "I knew something had happened to Chase, I could feel it."

"First off Pups" said Thomas "I'm sorry to be meeting with you like this. Chase is alive but was shot twice during an operation late last night. He his at the hospital and he is in a medically induced coma."

"Will he wake up?" asked Marshall now tearing up with Skye

"He was stuck in his vest and the bullets did not penetrate" said Thomas "But he has some broken ribs and the doctor is afraid if he moves too much it might puncture his lung. That is why he is in a coma."

"C-can I see him" said Skye "I'm his girlfriend, I love him"

The pups and Ryder stared at Skye. They all knew the two were nuts about each other but neither had come out in public to admit it.

"That's up to the Doctor" said Thomas "But I don't have a problem with it."

"Ryder" said Skye "I'm going to the hospital now" and with that she ran and jumped on the slide.

"Well we're not going to be able to sleep" said Ryder "I guess we all might as well go"

"I'm going to check in with command and then I'll meet you there" said Thomas

"What about Humdinger" asked Marshall

"We have an asset tracking him now" said Thomas "We have another gathering information on him so we can get a warrant and go get him."

"Did you at least get the person who shot Chase?" asked Marshall

"Yes, he was taken out by someone working with us" said Thomas

Ryder, Marshall and Rubble headed for the Hospital. Skye had already arrived and was being taken back with the Doctor to see Chase.

"Oh Chase" gasped Skye as she walked into his room "I told you to be careful"

"I know this looks bad Skye" said the Doctor "But he is asleep so he doesn't hurt himself further"

"Is he going to be ok" asked Skye

"If he can make it to tomorrow without his lung collapsing he should be ok" said the Doctor "But if it does, we'll be ready to fix that. He's in the best place he can be for the time being. The FBI is sparing no expense and has a team coming in to assist the staff here."

"Can I stay with him for a while" asked Skye

"Skye you and the rest of the Paw Patrol can come and go as you please" said the Doctor "This town owes a lot to you guys"

"Thanks" said Skye laying her head against Chase's

Ryder and the pups walked in to find Skye asleep on the bed next to Chase. The doctor explained everything to Ryder and told him it was fine for Skye to stay if she wished.

"Thanks Doc" said Ryder

"Pups let's go wait in the waiting room and let Skye have her time with Chase" said Ryder

Meanwhile Humdinger's helicopter was leaving the US Airspace headed for Baja. He knew he was safe down there, no one would find him there. Little did he know he was being watch as he flew to his supposed safe haven.

Rocky was sitting outside the Humdinger Enterprises building waiting for contact from Nero. He had decided his best approach and was sitting outside ready to move.

"Ghost" said Nero "We're in place. I go you on my tracker. Ready when you are"

"OK guys wish me luck" said Rocky "I'm going in"


	16. Come Back To Me

The chopper landed inside the fence of a reinforced compound near the beach. Humdinger stepped out of the chopper and breathed in a great gulp of air.

"Ah, freedom" said Humdinger "They'll never find me here."

"Uncle" John said "We left a lot behind at the office. Do you think we should have someone clear out everything."

"Shut up you idiot" yelled Humdinger slapping his nephew across the face "I built that place to be impenetrable. Like I said before I'm not afraid of the Paw Patrol, FBI, or this ghost character. I'll see them all dead before I shut everything down. I can run my operations from anywhere in the world."

"I'm sorry Uncle H" said John rubbing his face "I was just concerned that there is a lot of information that ties you to different operations."

"Fine" said Humdinger throwing his hands up "I'll have someone collect the computer drives and send them to me here. Will that make you happy?"

Humdinger's nephew only nodded. Humdinger stormed into the compound yelling for someone to bring him a drink.

"Ghost we're in place and your tracker is operating properly" said Nero "We're ready when you are."

"Ok, I found a service entrance that isn't too well guarded. I'm inside and moving to the primary service elevator."

"You're going to take the elevator?' asked Nero "Doesn't that leave you a bit vulnerable?"

"I'm taking the shaft not the car" said Rocky "It gives me unrestricted access the the penthouse."

"Got ya" said Nero "I'll advise of any movements"

Rocky opened the elevator door and entered the waiting car. He then climbed through the scuttle hole onto the roof of the car. He put on his night vision goggles and could see the top of the shaft. Seeing nothing opened between him and the penthouse he attached a automatic climbing device to the main cable. Rocky then activated it allowing it to left him quickly up the shaft.

Once Rocky reached the top level he waited and listened for any movement in the outside room. There was nothing, he decided to play it safe and entered the airshaft and moved to a supply room according to the plans Nero had provided. He opened the grate and looked around before lowering himself. He crept to the door and slowly opened it looking into the hallway. There was nothing. The lights were off and everything looked as though the entire staff had left as soon as Humdinger did. Rocky looked down at the plans in his handheld device and located the computer server room. He quickly made his way to the server room.

"Ok Nero" said Rocky "I'm in the server room. What do you need?"

"You still have the drive key?" asked Nero

"I have it with me" said Rocky

"Plug it into a usb drive on the top server deck" sadi Nero "I'll do the rest. If you can go to Humdinger's office and pull the hard drives out of his computers. Any paperwork files you find you might photo or bring with you."

"Ok It's plugged in" said Rocky "I'm heading to Humdinger's office now"

Rocky walked to the double doors leading into Humdinger's office suite. The door were standing open and the office was quite. 'I guess his employees bailed when he did' thought Rocky. He began searching the room and every computer he found he opened up and pulled the hard drives. He rummaged through the files laying on the desk and found nothing of interest.

"Ghost! come in!" yelled Nero over the headset.

"I'm here what's up?" asked Rocky

"The service elevator is moving your way" said Nero "Get out now!"

"What about your drive key?" asked Rocky

"Leave it once I have the files I cut the ties to it and it will be useless to anyone." said Nero "Now get out you have about 8 seconds to get out of the area."

Rocky ran for the supply closet he came in through and climbed back into the air shaft sealing the grate behind him. Below he heard the sound of running feet and yelling. He made his way to the elevator shaft. He could tell the car was occupied and locked in place.

"Nero?" Rocky said

"Go ahead Ghost are you out?" asked Nero

"I'm in the elevator shaft and there's a guard in the car" said Rocky quietly "I also think they have it locked in place."

"They figured something out" said Nero "They have locked the building down. You got to get out of that shaft before they find you."

"I have an idea" said Rocky "I'm going to the roof"

"The roof?" squeaked Nero "That's even higher, how do you plan on getting down from there?"

"Trust me I have a plan" said Rocky as he moved out onto the roof from the roof service door.

"Better figure it out soon" said Nero "I think they may have detected you. They're headed for the roof as well."

"Well nothing like live field testing" Rocky said to himself. Rocky ducked into a corner and pulled a black suit out of his pack. He slipped it on and just as the guards made it out onto the roof they spotted someone running for the edge. Rocky could hear shouts and gunfire as he leap of the edge of the building. The guards just stopped and stared as the individual fell from the roof. Then much to their surprise the individual spread his arms and legs and flew out toward town.

"What the hell?" yelled one of the guards. "I didn't see nothing" yelled another "No one would believe us if we said anything."

"Uh Ghost?" said Nero "What's going on? I'm showing you moving away from the building at high speed."

"Well I decided now was a good time to try a new toy" laughed Rocky

"Um what new toy?" asked Nero

"I developed a wing suit for dogs" said Rocky "I was hoping to test it under a little less stress conditions but since I don't appear to be dead after jumping off a twenty story building I think it works"

"Ok where are you going?" asked Nero

"I believe I can circle back and land near my bike" said Rocky "I think we should get out of the area pretty fast. I'll see you guys back at the shop."

Rocky made it back to his bike that he had parked several blocks away. He stowed his suit and jumped on the bike heading for the office.

Rocky called Thomas and asked him for any updates. Thomas explained that Chase was still in critical condition and they were waiting to see if his lung held or not.

"So did you find anything to do with H?" asked Thomas

"I got a bunch of hard drives" said Rocky "Nero will get into them and i'll let you know what he finds. Nero connected to the mainframe and I'm not sure what he got yet."

"How did you get his hard drives?" asked Thomas "Scratch that I really don't want to know"

"I'll get back to you soon" laughed Rocky

"I'll let you know if there is any change with Chase" said Thomas signing off

Rocky got back to the shop and found Nero pouring over data he had downloaded. He handed him the backpack containing the hard drives.

"Hope you can get something out of these" said Rocky "I couldn't find any paperwork that looked important."

"I got his entire mainframe" said Nero "And I've already cut the tie to the drive key. It would look like an ordinary thumb drive to an untrained eye. They'll think that you left it in a hurry. As soon as I get through this data I'll start on the drives and see what's on them."

"Great, I'm going to lay down for a little bit" said Rocky as he turned to his room.

Nero continued well until morning going through the files and found information on operations going on all over the area. It connected to Humdinger's bank accounts and partners.

Nero walked into the Rocky's room and knocked on the door.

"Ghost?" said Nero

"Yeah I'm up" said Rocky "What you got?"

"You're going to want to see this" said Nero. They walked back to Nero's room and Nero began explaining everything that he had found. "This is a big time operation. Not just Foggy Bottom, but all over the country, possibly more."

"Copy everything and let me know when you're ready" said Rocky "I've got to get this to Thomas so they can figure the next move."

"Already done" smiled Nero handing him a portable hard drive "It took 4 terabytes to get it all"

Rocky rode to the hospital and called Thomas from the parking lot.

"Thomas?" said Rocky "Are you listening?"

"Go ahead Ghost" answered Thomas "What do you have for me?"

"More than you hoped for" said Rocky "I have a hard drive for you with everything you could possibly need. I'll send it to you via a carrier"

"You don't think it's time for a meeting?" asked Thomas

"Sorry not yet" said Rocky

Rocky drove around the parking lot at the hospital and spotted a little boy playing outside near the building. Rocky paid the kid twenty dollars to take the package in and hand it to Ryder.

Ryder was standing in the lobby talking to Thomas when the boy walked up carrying a package.

"Are you Ryder?" asked the little boy

"Yes I am" said Ryder

"I was told to give this to you" said the little boy handing it to Ryder.

"Who gave you this" asked Thomas

"A nice guy on a motorcycle" said the kid as he skipped away

Ryder looked down at the package and handed it to Thomas "I think this is for you"

Thomas just shook his head and smiled as he opened the package. "Sorry Ryder" said Thomas "I'll be back but I have to get this to my computer guy to look for what we need." It would be more than enough to get a warrant for Humdinger.

Skye was laying next to Chase in the room when alarms and bells started going off all around her. She jumped up and noticed Chase was shifting in the bed and he appeared to be having trouble breathing.

"Help!" shout Skye running for the door "Someone help me!"

A group of nurses and doctors ran into the room. "Dammit, the lungs collapsed" shout a doctor "We have to get him into surgery now!"

"Doctor he's crashing" yelled a nurse "We're going to loose him before he gets to surgery"

"Chase, I know you can hear me" cried Skye "I love you, I can't live without you. You've got to come back to me."

The medical team got Chase stabilized enough to go to surgery, now began the waiting game.


	17. Ghost Hunters

Humdinger slammed the phone down, "What the hell do I pay those guys for?"

"What's wrong uncle?" asked John as he ran into the room.

"Someone took all of the hard drives out of my office computers" yelled Humdinger "But they didn't get whatever they were trying to take from the servers they left a thumb drive behind. I guess the guys stopped um"

"I told you we should have cleaned everything out" said his nephew

Humdinger slapped his nephew to the ground and pulled out a pistol. "If you ever say 'I told you so' to me again, I'll kill you where you stand."

"Please don't uncle. I'm sorry" whimpered John

Humdinger kicked him and stormed out of the room.

"That's it" said Humdinger "I don't care what it costs. I want that Ghost character dead. And the Paw Patrol will pay for Steve getting killed. KILL THEM ALL!"

The doctor walked into the waiting area to find the remaining members of Paw Patrol and Thomas waiting. He called everyone into the conference room.

"First off let me say he's alive" started the doctor "We were able to get his lung back up but he's going to be on a ventilator for a while longer. Once he's strong enough we'll try to pull him off of it. He is going to be out of service for a while."

"Thank you Doctor" said Skye quietly

"Yes, Thank you for all the hard work" said Ryder as he petted Skye head.

"You might as well go home and get some sleep" said the Doctor "He going to be out for a while yet"

"Can I please see him?" asked Skye

"Yes you can see him" said the Doctor "But while he's in ICU you won't be able to stay with him. He'll be out in a regular room as soon as we can get him off the ventilator."

Skye walked into the room and cried as she noticed all the machines connected to Chase. "Oh Chase, please be strong. I love you Chase, I want to be together with you. Please come back to me." Skye wasn't sure but she thought he squeezed her hand. She leaned over and kissed his forehead and left the room.

Thomas' team had found the information and began putting together the materials to obtain an extradition order to go and get Humdinger. Thomas was working on a report when one of the guys ran into his room.

"Sir" said the guy "There's a phone call you need to take in the briefing room"

"Who is it?" said Thomas

"They said their Humdinger's nephew John and he with him in Mexico" said the guy. Thomas jumped to his feet and ran to the briefing room.

"Hello this is Special Agent in Charge" said Thomas

"H-hello I can't talk long but you gotta get me out of here" said John "My uncle has lost his mind and is threatening to kill me. He says he's going to spend whatever he has too to kill that Ghost guy and the Paw Patrol."

"Ok where are you?" said Thomas. "We're in a compound in the middle of the Baja Desert" replied John.

"We'll see what we can do" said Thomas "Are you willing to testify against your uncle?"

"Yes anything, just get me out of here" whispered John.

The line went dead.

"Did you have time to get a trace on it?" yelled Thomas

"Yes sir" said an agent "But it's going to take us a little while since it's in Mexico"

"I've got a call to make" said Thomas

"Ghost you on?" asked Thomas

"Yeah, I'm here, how's Chase" asked Rocky

"He was going into surgery when I last talked to Ryder" said Thomas "I-i'm not sure."

"Ok then why did you call did you find Humdinger?" asked Rocky

"Kind of" said Thomas "That's why I called. We have been contacted by Humdinger's nephew. He says he's sending everything he can after you and the Paw Patrol."

"Why would he tell you that?" asked Rocky "Is it some kind of trap?"

"I don't know" said Thomas "He says Humdinger has lost his mind and he wants out. He says he's willing to testify."

"So what is it you're asking?" said Rocky

"If I were you and the Paw Patrol, I would probably run or at least hide" said Thomas "But you guys have proven time and again that you don't back down from a fight."

"Ok" said Rocky "Spit it out or hang up"

"Rocky we don't have the warrant yet" said Thomas "We operate by a set of rules. If we go in without a warrant we could start an international incident. You however, don't live by those rules. We can wait and get a warrant or we can send you now."

"When do I leave?" asked Rocky

"As soon as you and your team are ready" said Thomas "But they will be waiting for you, we have no idea if the nephew is being honest or not. We'll have his exact location in a few hours."

"What about the Paw Patrol?" asked Rocky

"We'll assign a permanent detail to them until this is over" said Thomas

"Ok" said Rocky "I'll call back in an hour and discuss where we go next."

"You really do love him don't you" Ryder asked Skye as they rode home.

"Yes" said Skye quietly

"Why the games?" asked Ryder "You really need to tell him. You never know when you won't have the chance. You don't want to regret not telling someone how you feel."

"Uh, shouldn't you be telling this to Katie" Skye smiled

"You know" said Ryder "All of this has me thinking. I have missed too many chances to tell her. Life is too short and we don't exactly play on the safest side all that much."

"Thanks Ryder" said Skye "Thanks for always being there, for all of us."

They hugged as they arrived at the Lookout. Everyone was worn out so everyone went straight to bed.

Rocky had called all the guys together and explained the situation. He stood in front of them waiting.

"Guys" said Rocky "I won't ask you to come help me. This isn't Foggy Bottom, This is Mexico and possibly a superior force with intent to kill those that come against them. I'm going though, this needs to end."

They guys looked at each other and finally Nero spoke up.

"I don't speak for the others" Nero said "But I'm with you until this ends, however it ends"

"I've got you back as well" said Daniel " Ghost, It would be an honor to fight by your side"

"You're right" said Lyons "This needs to end. He chose the playing field, we choose then end result. When do we leave?"

"Thanks Guys" said Rocky "I don't know how this will end, but I know I won't back down as long as there is breath in my body. We leave in an hour. Gather everything you think we might need. Nero if you think of something we need that we don't have give me a list I'll talk to Thomas."

An hour later Rocky called Thomas.

"We're ready" said Rocky "Where do we meet?"

"Meet me at Humdinger's warehouse" said Thomas "I have a surprise for you"

"Uh, ok" said Rocky

"No nothing like that" said Thomas "We're on the same team. I have a resource that you might need."

Rocky and the team rolled up a block away and Rocky stepped out of the van.

"Guys wait here" said Rocky "If it's really clear I'll call. If not disappear"

Humdinger walked into the room as John was hanging up.

"Talking to your girlfriend?" asked Humdinger

"U-Uncle Humdinger" stuttered John "I didn't here you come in."

"Yeah I noticed" said Humdinger "You really think I'm that stupid as to let you call the Feds on me. I'm sorry to say that our relationship has come to an end."

Humdinger raised his pistol and fired once, John fell to the floor.

"I guess they're coming to me" said Humdinger "We'll be ready"

Rocky walked up to the door of the warehouse watching for any sign of a trap. He opened the door and stepped in. Thomas was sitting in a chair with his face to the door, a small table and another chair was sitting nearby. As soon as Rocky walked in he raised his hands.

"Feel free to check everything out" Thomas smiled "I'm alone and there is no team on stand by."

"I still don't trust you, yet" said Ghost

"And I'm hoping I can trust you" said Thomas as Ghost searched the room deciding they were indeed alone. Thomas stood and extended his hand "It's nice to meet you finally."

Ghost looked at him and then approached extending his paw. They shook and sat down.

"So what can you tell me?" asked Ghost

"We have a fix on the compound" said Thomas "I'm hoping to have better intelligence before you're ready to leave."

"Ok, and why did you want to meet here?" asked Ghost

"Well it would be too hard to get you in by air" explained Thomas "But by sea you have a stealthy approach and exit." Thomas pulled out a map and spread it on the table before them.

"This is where the compound is" Thomas said "As you can see it's near the beach which would allow you access if you come in say down here"

"Do you have satellite images of the area?" asked Ghost

"The guys are working on it and should have it shortly" said Thomas

"Ok you said you had some resources we might could use" said Ghost "I'm assuming more than these maps?"

"Yes, like I said I think a sea approach would be safest" said Thomas "I took the liberty of getting you a little boat to play with." Thomas stood and walked toward the rear dock door, Ghost stood and followed him.

Thomas opened the door to reveal a brand new blue Sea Ray 370 Sundancer. Thomas turned to see Ghost's mouth drop.

"This thing has everything including GPS and Radar navigation" said Thomas "We found it somewhere and it's yours" Thomas tossed the keys to Ghost. "I'll send you the satellite maps as soon as I get them. Y'all have fun but come back, there's a group that would like to see you come home."

Rocky snapped out of his trance looking at Thomas "Home?"

"We found enough to not only clear your name but get you a full pardon" said Thomas "Come back and we'll talk about where we go from here."

"Nero?" Rocky called

"Yeah Ghost go ahead?" answered Nero

"It all clear" Rocky said "And I have a surprise for you and the guys" Drive around to the rear dock so we can unload."

"On the way" replied Nero

The van pulled to a halt and the guys jumped out "What is this?" yelled Nero

"A little toy care of the US Government" laughed Rocky

"This is awesome" said Daniel and Lyons together.

"Get the stuff moved aboard and I'll explain the plan" said Rocky

"You got it Ghost" said the guys

A little while later everything loaded, the guys headed out. As soon as they had the initial course plotted they went below to discuss the plan. Rocky had received the current satellite shots and laid them out explaining how they would approach and attack.

"Guys we have no idea what we're going into" explained Rocky "If you want to back out I'll understand."

"No way" said Daniel

"We're with you" said Nero

"This ends now!" said Lyons

Humdinger had pulled together his small force and began explaining his plans.

"This will be over quickly then I can go back and wipe out Paw Patrol and the rest of Adventure Bay with them" said Humdinger "You guys want to do a little ghost hunting?"

The guards yelled and shot into the air.

"I don't want to see them inside the compound" continued Humdinger "I don't want prisoners, I don't want questions. I want results." With that Humdinger turned and walked into the compound closing the doors behind him.


	18. Party in the Desert

Rocky had to admit this boat had everything he could possibly want. Even Nero was impressed, He had pulled up the full radar array which showed a 100 mile radius. If anything came close they were able to identify the target. He had already verified the weather as all clear. He was plotting the best approach and staging point. About 100 miles from the coast Rocky pulled to a stop and let the boat drift.

"Ok guys this is it. From here on in they may have the ability to spot us coming" Rocky said "Everyone keeps their body armor on until this is over."

"You got it Ghost" replied the guys donning their armor. Even Nero was wearing a pistol, he planned on not leaving the boat but Rocky had insisted that he wear the armor and be ready. Rocky, Daniel and Lyons began planning their assault of the compound. They decided to wait until midnight to move in and set up. Daniel explained the best time to hit the place would be around 4 am "It's when the guards are at their weakest" Daniel explained "Their tired and probably been watching for several hours, we've given them plenty of time to assume we aren't coming and they get lax in their judgement." "ok, it's decided" said Rocky "We move in and observe until 4 Lyons I want you to find a good place to observe from and if you see Humdinger Drop him. I really want to be the one but don't let an opportunity pass."

A little before midnight Nero brought the boat about 300 yards from the shore and slowed down as they passed. The guys slipped over the seaward side and made their swim into the shore in the dark. The night vision goggle that they had found onboard were perfect. They could clearly see the shore and no one was moving. Nero had already headed back to sea and was about a mile off shore when he set anchor and began monitoring the area. About 12:30 the group made it to shore. Rocky watched for a while before coming out of the water. "Did they really forget about the beach?' thought Rocky. He made his way to a line of brush and waved for the guys to join him. As they guys made it to the brush they saw the approach of headlights and heard the sound of an engine. A jeep with three guys in it was driving along the ridge over the ocean they stopped and Rocky observed them as they seemed to look without anything more than binoculars. "Wow they really are more amateur than I expected" said Rocky "Hey, you get what you pay for" said Daniel. "Ok guys get to your positions and watch your fields of fire, we don't want to hit each other" said Rocky "I'll try to make for the main compound if I can." "Be safe Ghost" said Lyons. "You too" said Rocky. They split and made their way to their predetermined positions.

"Ok Nero, we're in place" said Rocky into his headset. "Ok guys I got no boat traffic and I'm not really seeing a bunch of foot traffic" replied Nero ' I see two roving patrols on the perimeter but not much else." "Ok guys it's 2:30" said Rocky "Let's just see what's going on for a while. Unless something changes we hold for 4 am"

"Those cowards, I guess they didn't care enough about John to sent a rescue party, not that it will help anymore." said Humdinger. He picked up the radio "Somebody give me a report." "Commander Alpha here, nothing to report around the compound." "Commander Bravo, nothing on the beach front." "Commander Charlie, nothing on the road into the compound." "Received, I guess they figured I wasn't worth it." Humdinger got up and stretched, he looked at his watch 2am "I'm tired of the crap, I'm going to bed."

Rocky had watched as the patrols moved around. It was obvious that they were mercenaries by the equipment and military style movements they made. But they had forgot the most important part, they weren't varying their patrols, they were all exactly timable and therefore easy to judge.

"Nero, I've got 15 minutes until 4am. I'm in position are you ready?" asked Rocky. "I'm good and have you guys on GPS. I wish we had some of that technology that let us track the bad guys." answered Nero. "Ready when you are" said Daniel. "I'm found a spot where I have full view of the compound. I'm locked and loaded, I'll pick off any threats I see." said Lyons. "Ok, wait for me to get to compound, then unleash hell." "You got it Ghost" said both the guys.

Rocky slow crawled toward the outer wall he watched as the jeep carrying one of the outside patrol rolled by way too fast to actually see anything. Once the sound had faded he jumped to the top of the wall. He looked around and could see cameras pointing only at the front door. The windows appeared to be regular glass. He looked around trying to find the guards, he spotted both outside guards asleep on chairs by the pool, "Figures."

"Ok, guys I got two taking a little nap. I'm going to put them down and then I'll give you the signal" said Rocky. "Take um down, Ghost." Rocky slipped over the wall and made his way over to the two sleeping guards he raised his suppressed pistol and fired extending their nap permanently. Rocky still hated lethal force but tonight he knew he would have to accept the truth these guys weren't playing this was to the death. "Ok, guys their out, GO!"

Rocky heard the hushed sound of the sniper rifle firing. "Two down" said Lyons. Suddenly there was a huge explosion to the north of the compound and the sound of automatic gunfire. "I've engaged the enemy, hopefully this will draw the crowd. Lyons take as they arrive I'll get what you can't" yelled Daniel. Rocky moved quickly to the side of the house and mirrored the window. He could see several people moving around, but he didn't recognize any of them as Humdinger. He began checking the window and found the leads to the security system. He quickly cut the window and defeated the alarm with a magnet. He reached in an unlocked the window raising it slowly. "I'm inside. Give me an update." "These guys are stupid, I've already dropped six" said Lyons. "Making quick work of these guys Ghost" said Daniel "So far not much of a resistance. Oh Shit stand by an armored truck just rolled in." "Got it" yelled Daniel. "Um, guys there are at least three trucks heading your way" advised Nero "You might want to find cover." "Ok, guys be safe. They still have no idea how many of us there are."

Rocky slipped into the house and lowered the window so no one would find it. He began looking around trying to figure out where Humdinger would be. He saw movement to his right and turned as a bullet ricocheted off the wall beside his head. He lined his sights up and squeezed one down. Two more guys ran into the room, Rocky dropped the first one and moved to the second. The second guys saw his partner drop and dove behind a piece of furniture firing over the top without looking. Rocky moved slowly toward the couch and laid down looking underneath. He could make out a shadow, Rocky quickly holstered his pistol and pulled up his submachine gun. He hit the selector to semi-auto and fired once through the couch and hurt the guy cry out as he fell silent. Rocky quickly scanned the room. About that time a shot came from above him. Rocky looked and clearly saw that Humdinger had emerged from a door on the balcony above. Humdinger fired again striking Rocky in the chest but the body armor held. Rocky dropped to the floor and rolled behind a desk. "I knew you bastards would come" laughed Humdinger "You don't stand a chance, this place is surrounded and there are a hundred more men coming to send you all to hell." Rocky peeked around the edge of the desk and say that Humdinger was still standing there. Rocky took a quick shot and struck him in the leg. Humdinger feel and cursed pulling himself behind a column. Rocky knew that he could shoot through the column so he began looking for a better shot angle.

Lyons was shooting they as fast as he could reload, he had lost count of how many he had dropped. The hill suddenly began exploding around him as the armored truck began firing on his position. He dove down and began moving from that location. Daniel had fought off as many as he could but there were just too many. Daniel fell back and began yelling for Lyons. "I'm behind you in the tree line" shouted Lyons "Guys we're getting over run out here. I don't think we're going to be able to hold them off much longer. Ghost if you can hear me, take that bastard out, don't worry about us" yelled Daniel. "We're leaving together" said Rocky.

"Oh, you'll be leaving together" shouted Humdinger "In body bags!" Rocky rolled to the side and fired once striking Humdinger in the arm he was holding his pistol. Humdinger dropped the pistol and quickly retreated back into the room he had come from.

Nero was trying to pull up all the data as fast as he could, he had to find a way to help these guys. He stopped typing as he heard footsteps "Uh, guys I think I've been boarded." Nero stood up picking up the pistol. He was just about to raise it when something flew in from topside. He looked down as it exploded in a bright flash and loud sound that blinded and deafened him instantly. He fell back as he saw movement coming down the stairs in front of him. Something grabbed his hand and removed the pistol. The masked individual was shouting something but he couldn't understand. Nero closed his guys "Sorry guys, you're on your own." he said into his headset unsure if the heard him or not.

"Nero!" shouted Rocky "Guys get out of here!" "We won't leave you Rocky" shouted Lyons.

"Just Go!" Rocky turned and began making his way up the stairs. Two more guards rushed into the room. From the balcony Rocky was able to drop them effortlessly. 'I hope there aren't anymore in here' thought Rocky. He moved over to the door and tried the handle it was locked. He decided it was time to use the new toy Nero had given him. Rocky placed the shaped charge around the lock and knob "This is for you Nero" Rocky stepped back and pulled the Ring setting off the charge, BOOM! The door blew open and shots immediately began firing through the door frame.

Daniel and Lyons looked at each other "We're not getting out of this one buddy" said Daniel. "It's been an honor, I say we go down fighting." said Lyons extending his hand which Daniel took and shook. They both began searching for targets and firing as fast as they could acquire. It seemed like there was no end to the number of soldiers showing up. They both knew they would both run out of ammo soon, but they were not going to die with ammo in their weapons.

Daniel looked over and watched as another group of soldiers wearing all black came running from the underbrush "Shit! They were better planned than we thought." "I'm out! It was fun, see you on the other side" Lyons said as he pulled out his tactical knife.

Just then the newly arriving soldiers began firing but they seemed to be firing at the guards. They quickly swept through dozens of them. They moved methodically and with such precision that Daniel had to admit he was impressed. The armored truck which had been firing non stop since it arrived suddenly exploded and there was an ery silence. The soldiers moved slowly toward Daniel and Lyons position. The center guys raised his hand in a halt, get down hand sign. Only he moved forward when he was within about 20 feet he called out "You're clear, we're not here to hurt you."

Inside the firing had stopped, Rocky hoped he was reloading or out of ammunition. Rocky quickly stepped around the corner entering the room. There stood Humdinger with a shotgun pointed at him. "Time to die!" Humdinger fired striking Rocky in the center of his chest. Rocky was flung back against the railing outside. Rocky tried desperately to catch his breath. Humdinger racked the shotgun and began walking forward. "It's time to find out just who the hell you are." Humdinger leaned over and pulled the mask off of Rocky's head. Humdinger turned white "No, it can't be. I watched you die." "It's me alright, I'm the ghost that will haunt you for the rest of your life." Rocky sneered at him. "It doesn't matter, You won't survive this time. And when I'm done I'll go back and take out the rest of your beloved Paw Patrol, including that brat kid." Humdinger raised the shotgun toward Rocky's head. "Dodge this."

As if on cue the windows to the room exploded and two guys roped through the now clear window frames. Humdinger turned toward the window as his head exploded from twin gunfire. Rocky watched Humdinger's lifeless body fall to the floor. "Say hi to your son you bastard" Rocky said as everything went black.


	19. Cleaning up a Mess

**"** **Mission is clear Sir" said a voice over the secure uplink "All personnel accounted for. Primary threat eliminated." "Great job, any casualties?" " Minimal injuries only Sir" "Great job, now get out of there before we start an international incident" "Roger that, Sir"**

 **Rocky's eye's fluttered and he looked around. The others were sitting around in the galley of their boat. "Ghost! You're awake" yelled Lyons "Commander he's awake!" A large Malinois came walking down the stairs. He stopped and looked over at Rocky as he sat up holding his chest. "Careful Ghost, is it?" said the Malinois "You took a full force shotgun blast to the chest, your body armor is all shredded to hell." "W-who are you?" asked Rocky "I'm noone, but you can call me Devil Ray or Commander Renoir which ever makes you feel better." "But who are you? Are you FBI?" "Ha! Hell no!" said Devilray "We might be a SEAL Team out of Coronado, but then again that would be an act of war for us to be in Mexico, so like I said we're noone and we were never here." "Well...Thanks!" "You're boys did a hell of a job, they fought till they ran out of ammo. Took a lot of those mangy mercs out before we came to help." "I left a packet I found somewhere on your desk, you might want to read it." "What?" "Trust me, it's good news." With that Devil ray went topside and stepped onto a waiting Zodiac and they rode off toward open water.**

 **"** **What they hell was that?" Rocky asked the guys as he looked around. "Well it seems the "No One's" were watching and decide to come save our asses." said Lyons. "Lyon's was out of ammo and I was down to my last magazine" explained Daniel "We had made our peace with God and were ready to go down fighting. They showed up and Dam! their good!" "I didn't even get a chance to fight" laughed Nero "They threw a flashbang down the stairs and I was out. I thought I was dead for sure." "By the time we made it to the compound they were carrying you out. I thought you were dead looking at your gear" said Lyons "They told us that you took that shotgun blast and it would be a while before you woke" "I'll say it's been two hours" said Nero. "Anyway we ran upstairs and found what was left of Humdinger, did you do that?" asked Lyons. "No they did, I was flat on my back" explained Rocky "I thought I was dead." "Nope we came out of this better than expected to say the least" said Daniel. "It's finished! Let's go home." said Rocky turning back toward his room. "What are you going to do now?" asked Nero. "I don't know, hopefully I can find a way to clear my name. I'd really like to see my family again" said Rocky as he picked up the sealed packet left on his desk." He cut open the seal and pulled out the document, his heart stopped as he read. He gasp, "Are you OK..., Ghost?" the guys ran into the room.**

 **Chase had made a miraculous recovery and was quickly taken off the ventilator. He was sitting up in his room when he heard a soft knock on the door. Chase looked up as Skye peeked in, "They said you were awake" "I am, please come in" Chase replied. Skye walked in and jumped up on the bed with tears in her eyes she spoke "I thought I'd lost you. I hated the thought of you dieing and wondering how I felt." Chase interrupted "When I was shot you were the only thing I was thinking about. I need to tell you something Skye" "I Love You!" they both shouted at the same time. Both of them stopped and stared at the other. A smile formed on Chase's lips followed shortly by Skye smiling as well. "I don't know what took me so long, but you will never wonder again" said Chase. Skye rushed to Chase and jumped on him causing Chase wenice as she covered his muzzle with kissed. "Oh, sorry" Skye giggled. "It's ok" Chase said taking Skye face in his paws. Chase leaned in and kissed Skye deeply on her lips, Skye eyes went wide and then closed slowly as she melted into his kiss. Ryder and the other pups were walking into room. They all froze in their tracks, "Wow!, You go dude!" laughed Zuma. Chase and Skye broke their kiss. Both immediately blushed the brightest red any of the pups had ever seen. "So I guess that answered my question Skye" laughed Ryder.**

 **Rocky read it again, then turned and handed the parchment to Nero.**

 ** **Office of the President or the United States of America****

 ** **To all to whom these presents shall come, greetings****

 ** **Be it known that this day The President has granted unto****

 ** **Rocky of the Paw Patrol****

 ** **A FULL AND UNCONDITIONAL PARDON****

 **For his previous conviction and all other crimes against the state. Furthermore he is to be commended and considered a hero and champion to the people of Adventure Bay and all of the Great United States of America.**

 ** **The President has Designated,**** **directed and empowered the Pardon Attorney as his representative to sign this grant of executive clemency.**

 **By Direction of the President**

 **Signed by the Attorney General of the United States of America**

 **Nero read it out loud for the others. He looked over at Rocky who was visibly shaking. "Does this mean?" Nero gasp. "You're free Ghost, you can go home" said Lyons. Rocky cleared his throat "You can call me Rocky, and I'm a member of the Paw Patrol." They guys joined in a group hug, their mission had been successful the threat was no more. "Take us back to Foggy Bottom Nero" Rocky smiled. "Aye Aye Captain!" laughed Nero.**

 **Thomas was standing at the door as the pups and Ryder were catching up with Chase. Chase looked over at Thomas, "What's our next move Sir?" "We're rapping up operations and we'll be heading back soon." "Heading back we still have to catch that bastard, he has to pay for what he's done." "Special Agent Chase, Our mission is complete. Once you're well enough, I'll brief you on the overall outcome. But let's just say a lot has happened while you were out."**

 **"** **What about Humdinger?" asked Ryder "Won't he come back?" "No son, He won't. As a matter of fact Chase you might want to tell your friends your little secret. It seems he is headed back from an extended vacation." Chase's eyes went wide "What about the past?" "It's all been taken care of" said Thomas turning to leave "I'll speak with you soon."**

 **The other all turned back to Chase "What secret?" asked Ryder. "Who's he talking about?" asked Zuma. Chase smiled "Guy's I think you all better sit down."**


	20. Coming Home

**Ok guys this has been a wild ride to say the least. I haven't decide if there will be any further stories based on these characters and event. Maybe someone else will want to take a turn at future adventures. Either way it has been a great privilege writing this and the comments have been awesome.**

 **Without further ado, the final Chapter of "Is This The End?"**

The pups and Ryder sat in shock, there wasn't a dry eye in the room. "I'm so sorry I could tell you. Rocky made me swear not too. He was afraid if anyone found out his cover would be blown and Humdinger would have come after all of you." "Where is he" asked Zuma "I have to see him before I'll believe it." "Is it for real" asked Rubble "Is he really alive?" "I know it's hard to believe," Chase said "I had trouble with it myself. I had no idea who we were after until he revealed himself to me. He wouldn't even meet with Thomas." "He must have been the one Thomas was talking to" said Ryder "The one that sent Humdinger's Hard Drives" "He what?" Chase gasp. "Oh, that's right. Maybe you should go talk to Thomas" said Ryder. "I'm still here" said Thomas stepping back in the room. "If you all wouldn't mind stepping out, I'd like to brief my agent." Everyone stood to leave, Skye turned and kissed Chase on the muzzle "I won't be far my love." Chase blushed and watched as she turned to go.

As soon as the door closed behind them. Thomas pulled up a chair. "Your friend pulled off some amazing stunts while you were out" Thomas started. "Did he get him? Did he take down Humdinger?" asked Chase "Well he did a little more than just that" Thomas replied. Thomas began explaining everything that had happened after Chase was shot. From the rescue by Ghost all the way to the report he had received in regards the fight in the desert.

"So where does this leave him? What now?" asked Chase. "Well it seems that the data collected off the server drives Rocky collected not only gave us the information to close over a hundred open cases," Thomas explained "It provided the information to clear his name and earn him a pardon." "A pardon, so he can really come home?" "Yes, sir" Thomas said "As a matter of fact If y'all hurry you might catch him at the dock as he arrives." "Yes, Sir! Thank you Thomas" Chase shouted jumping out of bed. "Woah there, you're still injured. You almost died" said Thomas.

Skye came to the door and knocked. "You can come in Skye" said Thomas. "How'd you know?" asked Skye as she peekd around the door. "I have my ways" laughed Thomas. Skye wheeled in a wheelchair "You feel like a ride?" "Yes! Grab everyone we need to head to Foggy Bottom" "What, what are you talking about?" asked Skye "I'll explain on the way" said Chase sitting in the wheelchair. Skye wheeled him to the waiting room.

"Uh, where do you think you're going?" asked the doctor who was standing next to Ryder. "I'm going to get my friend and bring him home." Ryder turned to the Doctor "Is it safe for him to go?" "Yes, he seems to have made an excellent recovery. Keep an eye on him and check back with me at the end of the week" said the Doctor laughing.

"Let's go already" Chase said excitedly "I want to be there when they get back." "Back, back from where?" said Zuma. "That's classified, but I can tell you Rocky will be at the dock in Foggy bottom in about an hour. I want to see his face. Let's go bring him home." Zuma was already running for his hovercraft. The others laughed and followed.

"So what are you going to do when we get back?" Rocky asked the guys. "We've decide to go into the security business" said Daniel. "I think we can work to build security system that no one can get through" said Nero. "Wanna bet?" laughed Rocky. "We may just take you up on that" laughed Lyons "We may need someone to test our defenses."

They came into the harbor and looking over toward the dock they had left from only a few days before Rocky say a group standing near the dock. He pulled out a pair of binoculars, Rocky could clearly see his friends holding a sign which read 'Welcome Home.'

'Home" Rocky throught. He was really coming home. It had been a long journey, he had overcome death literally and experienced many things he never hoped to see, but he was coming home.

As Rocky stepped onto the dock, Zuma tackled him. "I can't believe it's really you." They hugged and then the rest of the group piled on. They had a lot to discuss and one heck of a party to attend.

After a week of catching up and resting Rocky was beginning to feel safe again. It was unnerving at first. He wouldn't sleep without his weapons close by. Ryder had assured him that he was safe but Rocky had seen too much in the last few months. Ryder gave in and allowed him to move into the Lookout. Ryder decided it was time to build rooms for everyone. Rocky marveled at the new implements the FBI had helped put into place. The Lookout was a fortress now. It had only taken Rocky two days to figure out how to bypass the code and get into Chase's special vault. He was satisfied with just getting in. He looked at Chase who's eyes were wide with fear. "How the hell?" Chase gasp. "Something I picked up" laughed Rocky closing the door.

The FBI had offered Rocky a position immediately Rocky of course turned them down. "I've seen enough evil" explained Rocky "I'm done. I think I'll just go back to recycling and inventing." Rocky of course had kept the motorcycle, it was just too cool to disassemble.

A strange man walked into "Ghost Security" the name the guys had gone with. "I have a few associates that would like to meet with you" said the gentleman. "Who are you and your associates with?" asked Daniel. "Let's just say we represent the largest employer in the world and let it go at that for now" the man replied. "Daniel nodded "Step into my office, we can talk in there." Daniel stepped into his office, the glass instantly frosted and Daniel stepped over flipping a switch which blocked any radio signals from entering or leaving the room. "Now, we're secure How can I help you, Uh?" Daniel started "Um, Smith. Mr. Smith…"

 **There you go, a long journey comes to an end or Is This The End? Mua HA HA!**


End file.
